A Pirate's Story
by Spike the Dragon
Summary: The story of Captain Draco Malfoy and the girl he kidnaps: Lady Hermione Granger. Follow the story as they both try to survive sailing with each other. NOT cliche OR based on PoTC. NEW CHAPTER WITH LOTS OF DRAMOINE!
1. Prologue

Summary: The _Slytherin_ and the _Gryffindor_ were two of the best ships that ruled the sea. Follow the story of Captain Draco Malfoy of the _Slytherin_ and the Lady Hermione Granger, a passenger he kidnaps from the _Gryffindor_.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters; I am merely borrowing them from Mrs. Rowling and promise to return them in perfect condition.  
  
Rating: PG-13 (might end up R in later chapters for language and violence if I decide to include it, but I haven't decided)  
  
A/N: Alright, this is my second fanfiction and will be updating this story along with my other story (read that one too! Please!). Anyways, this idea was nagging me and since it kept blocking ideas for my other fanfiction from flowing, I have decided to start it.  
  
I haven't seen any fanfics that have the same idea, so I am trying not to copy anyone's idea and if I am, I am really sorry. If you could send me a link to your story, I will read it and change mine to not reflect yours as much as possible.  
  
As for PoTC, I am not going to try and take anything from there. The story will be, basically, my own ideas and all. I am not a fanfic writer for PoTC.  
  
Also, I may ask opinions of the readers (such as ships, or just other things), please give me your opinion whether it is through reviewing or email. It all works for me.  
  
Anyways, on with the Prologue.  
  
------------------------------------------------------

PROLOGUE  
  
"I am tired of servicing all those people who I can't stand," yelled an angry Salazar Slytherin.  
  
"Well, that is our duty, our job! We are to protect the citizens of England!" shouted back Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"Please, settle down," intervened Helga Hufflepuff.  
  
"You two are constantly arguing and it gets us no where! How are we to serve the people if all you do is argue?" asked Rowana Ravenclaw.  
  
About a decade ago, Godric Gryffindor went to two of his best friends, Henry Hufflepuff and Richard Ravenclaw, to start a secret protection force for the ships of England. Piracy had been at an all time high. However, Richard had asked his cousin Salazar to join. At the time, it was a great idea, but now Godric was regretting it.  
  
Before, when Richard and Henry were alive, problems never came up. However, the two died before any ship could sail leaving their wives to found each ship. But, problems started coming up about a year into the business. By then, Salazar started wanting to only protect sailors that were true sailors at heart and not regular travelers, but the three others disagreed.  
  
"I am tired of this. I am going to start my own company. It was a pleasure to work with you two ladies and your husbands, but this man is a nuisance and I cannot bear being with him longer!" Salazar towards Godric. He then stormed out of the room and the business forever.  
  
----------------------------------------------

END OF PROLOGUE  
  
Yes, I know short. But it is a Prologue. The chapters will actually be longer. Also, Chapter 1 should be up within a day, so look for it.  
  
Let me know what you think so far.  
  
Review, review, and um, well, review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Also, there will be maybe two chapters of background before the story picks up.  
  
Background info that might help with understanding the story. (If you don't catch it when I write it in the actual story.) There is no specific year, it is just takes place when piracy was common, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, all those people are all the same age, if anyone is younger I will specify (except for Creevy's, Luna, Ginny, those characters- they as many years younger as they should be). The founders are all dead (they do not belong sail on the ships), and finally I am making up a couple characters, but I will explain them at the end of the first chapter they appear in.  
  
Also, I want you guys to interact in the story. So if I asked for your opinion on something, please give it whether it be by emailing me or through reviews, either are fine. Right now, I am trying to figure out if I should have any other pairings besides Draco and Hermione. So if you have an suggestions after reading the chapter or a couple others, or you just like a certain ship, let me know and I will try to write it in.  
  
Anyways, here is Chapter 1, enjoy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing up at this house?" asked the Captain of the magnificent ship, the _Gryffindor_. He had black, wild, untamed, hair that fell into his eyes. That along with his bright green eyes made almost every lady fall for him on sight. He was about 6 feet even, lean, and muscular. Even thought he needed glasses, he had learned to go without them after living on a ship his whole life, and right now, he wasn't wearing them. He also had a lightning bolt scar that he got from Lord Voldemort, the man who killed his parents. He was never sure how he got it. He just knew he had.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry. You know how I get, just some nights I can't sleep," answered Lady Hermione. Hermione herself was on a ship for her second time. The first time was at a request of Harry. They had met at a port and instantly became friends, and she was now accompanying them to the Americas. She was going to research and write of her adventures hoping to publish them.  
  
"I know. But it is almost dawn, and you should be sleeping. We still have a week before we reach America," answered Harry.  
  
"Oh I know. I am so excited. I have always wanted to travel, and now I am. Thank you for taking me Harry, oh I mean Captain Potter," said Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Quite alright. It is nice to have other female companions besides Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender. You know how they get."  
  
"Yes, but the ship wouldn't be the same without them."  
  
"You're right."  
  
The two of them watched the sunrise before Hermione decided she would try and rest when she saw some of the crew coming on deck to start the day's work.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Captain, when do we attack?" asked a skinny man. He had black hair and hazel eyes, and although he was skinny, he could pull his own weight. He was as old as the captain and had grown up on the ship and was currently the second mate.  
  
"You don't do anything until I say so, Sabian!" barked one of the most notorious pirates still out on the open sea. He had stunning, emotionless, blue-gray eyes. He also had whitish blond hair that fell shoulder length and would blow in the wind. He was about 5 foot 9 inches, but said he was an even 6-foot. He also was muscular, lean, and an excellent swordsman.  
  
"Captain Malfoy," shouted another pirate. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. He was muscularly built and also an excellent swordsman.  
  
"What can I do for you, Zambini?" asked Captain Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zambini had been Draco's first mate ever since Draco became captain of the _Slytherin_, which was three years ago, when he was 16.  
  
"Well, our plan was to attack at dawn," said Zambini.  
  
"Yes, and we better be. We still have about five more minutes before dawn fully approaches," answered Draco. "Are you trying to tell me there is a problem?"  
  
"Well, no," answered Blaise.  
  
"Well, then spit it out. What do you have to say," said Draco now becoming irritable, which wasn't a hard feat to accomplish.  
  
"I just wanted to say, that we can now proceed to attack. We have them in sight and are prepared for battle," said Blaise.  
  
"Oh perfect," answered Draco, quickly dissolving his irritable mood. Well until Pansy, the _Slytherin_ whore showed up.  
  
"Draco, are you coming to bed?" asked Pansy.  
  
"No, now back to your quarters, we are busy planning an attack!" barked Draco, his irritably back with a force.  
  
"Fine, just make sure to visit me tonight," answered Pansy. She then walked away, she knew better than to piss off Draco when he was planning an attack, as did the rest of the crew.  
  
"Get me Sabian," barked Draco.  
  
"Caleb," yelled Blaise. Caleb Sabian came running up to the aft of the ship where Blaise and Draco were working. "Yes, Captain?" he asked.  
  
"Are the guns ready?" replied Draco.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"The men ready to right?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"The sails steady?"  
  
"Of course, sir. Everything is in order. We just await your word and we will attack."  
  
"Perfect. Go back to the men and wait for my signal."  
  
"Yes, sir." Caleb then left to go to his post and await the signals.  
  
"Where's Thapner," asked Draco.  
  
"He's in the crow's nest keeping watch on the _Gryffindor_."  
  
"Tell him to switch with one of the younger members of the crew. I want him on the ground to fight. He also has a special mission I need him to do," answered Draco.  
  
Dorian Thapner was a year younger than Draco, but already could hold his own in a fight. Plus he was fairly small and could squeeze into tight places and Draco needed Dorian's size for this mission.  
  
"Yes, sir?" asked Dorian. He had light brown hair that was slicked back. He also had silver green eyes that every lady would comment on.  
  
"I need you to get this," said Draco pointing to picture on the map. The three men were currently looking at a map that was a layout of the _Gryffindor_.  
  
"Not a problem," answered Dorian.  
  
"And the weight shouldn't be a problem?" asked Draco somewhat skeptical.  
  
"No. First mate Zambini has been making me work out and I feel confident that the weight should be no problem," he answered.  
  
Draco then looked to Blaise for confirmation. Blaise nodded his agreement.  
  
"Very well. Stay on deck where I can find you. I want you to stay with Zambini and he will lead you to where you need to go. Then you're on your own," said Draco. "I will not fail you sir," Dorian answered.  
  
"Good, because I don't accept failure," replied Draco not even looking up from the map.  
  
Blaise then nodded towards Dorian letting him know it was okay that he left.  
  
"Captain, how soon do you think till we attack?" asked Blaise.  
  
"Not sure. Are Goyle and Crabbe ready with two separate units to go on board and fight?" asked Draco.  
  
"Yes," answered Blaise.  
  
"Then, when we are in gaining distance we will attack. I don't want any mistakes. This is the _Gryffindor,_ and if we are caught majority will end up in the baric, while the rest of us see how well gravity works with a rope tied around our neck," said Draco. But at Blaise's confused look, he decided to clarify.  
  
"Hung, We will be hung if we are caught. This isn't just a regular ship we are attacking. We are attacking the most pirate feared ship-the _Gryffindor_. That ship is notorious for chasing down our kind and ruining whatever life they had," continued Draco.  
  
"So then why are we doing it?" asked Blaise. Like usual no one was really aware of Malfoy's plans, he kept them all on a need to know basis.  
  
"For this," answered Draco, showing Blaise the picture of the treasure he was about to take.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Longbottom, don't make me come down there. You fix that problem right now or you'll be mopping the deck for rest of the trip," yelled Ron Weasley.  
  
"Settle down, Ron. We are ahead of schedule. Besides it is better that Neville screws up now rather than later," said Harry.  
  
"You're right mate," answered back Ron.  
  
Ron, along with his sister Ginny and his other brothers, had grown up on the ship. Although Ron and Ginny were the only ones that still sailed on it. He currently was the first mate and proud of it, but often let it get to his head. Ron had red hair that went down to his neck and would frame his face when he let it get out of control, which was how it was now. He has also grown to about 6 foot 2 and was buff.  
  
"Captain," yelled a boy with sandy colored hair.  
  
"What is it Creevy," Ron answered back for his friend.  
  
"Ron, go make sure Neville is okay tying down that sail," answered Harry. He knew Ron was not a morning person, even after growing up his whole life on a ship, and knew if there was a problem then Colin would be getting a lecture, and Harry really didn't want to deal with that.  
  
"What is it Colin?" asked Harry.  
  
"There is a ship fast approaching the starboard side!" yelled Colin. "They also don't have any flags up so I am unsure whether it is friend or foe!"  
  
Harry then went over to a chest near the table he was standing at, pulled out a telescope at look to where Colin told him.  
  
Harry didn't need flags to tell him which ship it was. The _Gryffindor_, _Slytherin_, _Hufflepuff_, and _Ravenclaw_ were all built alike, and since the _Hufflepuff_ was in the Pacific Ocean and _Ravenclaw_ in the Indian Ocean, he knew it was the _Slytherin_.  
  
He quickly called Ron back.  
  
"The _Slytherin _is on the starboard and looks like they are planning an attack," said Harry. "Make sure this ship is prepared for battle, and send Dennis down to warn the passengers that an attack from pirates may be coming."  
  
"Yes sir," said Ron. Ron didn't care to call Harry sir or captain, but in situations like this, he couldn't help it, plus both he and Harry felt it would be better if he referred to Harry in those terms during these situations.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Hermione, Miss Hermione," yelled Dennis Creevy. He looked like his brother except he was two years younger.  
  
"What is it Dennis. With how you're yelling you would think there is a fire," answered Hermione jokingly. At the look on Dennis's face, she quickly got serious, but then panicked.  
  
"There really is a fire. Oh god, what am I going to do. I don't have business squared away or anything," rattled Hermione. Although she wanted to travel, Hermione had always been a little scared of sailing; there were just so many dangers.  
  
Dennis quickly explained that an attack by pirates may occur and that she needed to stay in her quarters.  
  
After he saw Hermione visibly calm, he left the room to look for the other guests. A few seconds later Hermione freaked out again realizing pirates weren't much better.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Captain," said Blaise. "We are ready to attack."  
  
"Proceed," answered Draco.  
  
This was his favorite part of being a pirate. The rush he got from it was one of his favorite feelings. He then proceeded to his favorite spot on attacks to guard anyone from taking control of the ship, by being able to control the wheel and the main ropes. With a malicious grin, fire blazing in his eyes, his hair ripping behind him and out of his face, Draco was prepared for the attack.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Hermione was pacing her room thinking of the best way to protect herself, she heard a bunch of thuds on the deck above and quickly panicked more.  
  
After looking around, she saw a cane and picked it up. She figured it would be something useful to protect herself with.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Above deck, chaos had ensued and everyone was fighting.  
  
"Weasley, so nice to see you again," said Caleb. He, like Draco and almost all the other Slytherins, loved fighting and pillaging.  
  
"Sabian," said Ron sourly.  
  
Then within seconds, they were at each other with swords swishing through the air.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Zambini, we aren't lost are we?" asked Dorian. Even though Dorian loved the rush as much as everyone else, he always preferred the fighting part over the stealing.  
  
"No, it is this way," answered Blaise.  
  
They then came to a door. Quickly they started pounding against it. Within minutes, the door gave way, and Dorian quickly squeezed through all the unnecessary to get to the treasure Draco wanted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------

"Potter, Potter, Potter, you should be more prepared. I expected more out of you," said Draco with a malicious sneer evident on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, what the hell do you want," Harry answered back.  
  
"Well, that is quite a loaded question. Let's take in what observations we can. First off, my men are killing, fighting, and generally beating your men. Second, you are the Good Samaritan ship-I don't like that, and third, you have riches onboard that I want. So putting all those together, what do you get?" said Draco rhetorically.  
  
Harry just starred at him.  
  
Draco gave a sign and continued, "I am robbing your ship Potter. I don't give a damn if you are the most feared ship. I don't fear you and after this, not very many others will."  
  
"Well, then why don't you come over here and fight?" asked Harry. As much as Harry wanted to go over there and beat the crap out of Malfoy, he needed to stay on his ship.  
  
"I would, but one of your lackeys might get on my ship and cause it damage and I would prefer it that didn't happen," answered Malfoy, sneer still evident.  
  
"Well, I don't see any of my crew coming over there," answered Harry.  
  
"That's because the two that came over are dead and floating in the ocean," replied Draco.  
  
Harry then looked over into the middle of the two ships and saw two younger men of his crew floating in the ocean, clearly dead. He then became angry and stormed off to try and damage some of Draco's crew and the guys trying to steal the riches. He couldn't think of any riches they were carrying, so he was somewhat confused as to that, but didn't doubt they had it since Malfoy was there. That fact made him even more mad, the fact that he wasn't told about everything on his ship.  
  
As he huffed away, he heard Malfoy's laughter and Harry finally had it, and joined in the fighting.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione, in the meantime, was getting fed up with waiting. As she was getting riled up, she realized the jewels she was carrying with her weren't in her quarters but in the safe. Ron had put them there saying they would be safe, but now she doubted it. She couldn't let those pirates get away with her jewels, they were family heirlooms and also worth a fortune.  
  
She quickly made up her mind and stormed out of her room, with her cane in hand.

------------------------------------------  
  
As Dorian climbed out of the mess, he held a small bag in his hand. Blaise then took the bad and but it in his inside shirt pocket. 'Malfoy will be pleased,' both Blaise and Dorian thought.  
  
Just then, a lady came storming towards the too with a cane at the ready. Although both boys were fighters, they were against hitting a lady; it just wasn't proper even if they were pirates.  
  
"What do you two think you are doing," yelled Hermione. She was now running on adrenaline, because if she had taken time to think, she would've realized just walking up to them wasn't the smartest idea.  
  
"Well, we are doing our job," answered Dorian.  
  
"And what did you steal?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Just some stuff," answered Dorian. Blaise quickly slapped him over the head in a jester telling him to shut up.  
  
"Nothing you'd be interested in," answered Blaise, putting on his most charming smile.  
  
"Oh really. Did they happen to be a black silk bag?" asked Hermione.  
  
Now normally Blaise was excellent at concealing his feelings, but the remark caught him out of the blue.  
  
At his guilty look, Hermione went wild.  
  
"How dare you! Those are mine, now give them back!" yelled Hermione.  
  
Blaise realized she was about to attack them, and even though he knew it was wrong to hit a lady, but he felt the time called for it. He picked up the club Dorian had with him (in case it was needed), and hit Hermione in her upper leg and then her head before she could hit them.  
  
"Why'd you do that? You know the rules, no hittin the ladies," said Dorian, appalled that Blaise would do something like that. Blaise was a ladies man and acted as much of a gentleman as a pirate could get.  
  
"Well, I would rather be the hitter than the hitted. Now pick her up, she can be useful," answered Blaise.  
  
Dorian then picked up Hermione and they both walked back on deck, passed the chaotic fighting, and back onto the _Slytherin_.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
When Draco saw them come aboard he gave the signal to Sabian, Goyle, and Crabbe to retreat back on board.  
  
As soon as everyone was back on, the _Slytherin_ set said, easily leaving the _Gryffindor_ behind. During the fight, Draco decided to make himself useful and cut majority of the main ropes to the sail, easily putting the _Gryffindor_ behind a day if Harry decided to chase after them.  
  
When he walked into his captain quarters to meet with Blaise and Dorian, he realized they had more then what he asked them to get.  
  
"What is she doing here?" asked Draco.  
  
"She is ransom," answered Blaise.  
  
"Uh-huh," said Draco somewhat enthusiastic about that prospect. "Did you get the jewels?"  
  
"Yeah." Blaise then handed them to Draco. Draco then started to walk towards the safe when he realized Dorian was still there.  
  
"Thapner, you did well. Take the rest of the day off. Catch up on some rest."  
  
Dorian thanked Malfoy, then left Blaise and Draco, and returned to his quarters.  
  
"Put her in the guest quarters across the hall, I want her close," said Draco as he put the jewels in the safe. Draco knew he could trust Blaise, besides if something happened to him, Blaise was next in line for Captain and he wanted Blaise to be able to take care of anything if something should happen.  
  
Blaise then picked up the still unconscious Hermione and took her to the guest quarters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 1  
  
Alright, um, is it good? Should I keep it going? Let me know, please!  
  
Anyways, Caleb Sabian and Dorian Thapner are my two original characters. Caleb is the same age as Malfoy and Potter while Dorian is the same as Ginny (just a reference for you guys.) Malfoy, Potter, Hermione, and the rest are also 19. I might add a couple new characters and all (like I need more Slytherin guys, that's why I made up Caleb and Dorian). So, let me know what you think of my characters and how I could improve them.  
  
Also, if I do keep it up, don't expect the chapters to always be this long, 9 pages on Word Doc, they will probably average 7-8 pages on a Word Doc. I just wanted to make up for the short Prologue.  
  
Plus it is also motivation for you to review (if you didn't quite catch it).  
  
So um, please, review.   
  
:)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys, sorry updates have taken so long. I just finished my last week of high school so it was really hectic and then family and friends have been popping in and out for Memorial Day Weekend. So sorry, about the wait, but here is a chapter to make up for the wait.  
  
Also, thank you to Trisscar, Carmen, HermioneBrownEyes, Kay343, IslandMochaGurl, and PrincessAneglz for your reviews. Please keep reviewing and telling me how I am doing.  
  
Anyways, on with Chapter 2!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"So, how many did we lose?" asked Harry.  
  
"Three were killed, and about ten people were seriously wounded," answered Ginny. She had joined the fight towards the end and now was helping Harry since most of his men were hurt.  
  
"That's it? That's unlike Malfoy. Normally when he attacks, he goes all out," said Harry somewhat puzzled.  
  
"Well, um, there is more," replied Ginny, somewhat hesitant.  
  
"Well, spit it out."  
  
"Um, well, Lady Hermione is missing, and her jewels are gone too."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Do you want me to repeat what I just said?" asked Ginny, she was now getting angry. Harry wouldn't be the only one effected by Hermione's capture. Ginny and her were getting along nicely, Hermione even promised to help Ginny learn how to read and write better.  
  
"I can't believe it. Hermione and her jewels were the whole reason we were on this voyage."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was then a moment of silence, until Ginny spoke again.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I think we will go to the Order and see if we can get reinforcements and get her back," answered Harry.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let me know as soon as Ron wakes up. I will need him with me on the Bridge to help plan the route back to England."  
  
"What about the damages to the ship. We must repair those!"  
  
"I know that. I am Captain for a reason. Get what men and ladies are able and put this ship back together. We will then go from there."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
Ginny then left to do his bidding while Harry just starred out into the ocean praying that Hermione was alright and that he would be in time to save her before Malfoy could do any damage.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Argh, you're such a pig, I hate you," screamed Hermione.  
  
"Oink oink," answered Dorian, a smile on his face. "Look, miss, I know you need your privacy but you are not to leave my sight. Captain's orders."  
  
"Well, if you don't step out that door and let me change, you are gonna wish you had listened to my orders over your dear Captain's!"  
  
Dorian took in the look on Hermione's face and weighted the pros and cons of listening to her. Deciding that getting hell from Malfoy was better than getting hell from Hermione, he stepped out of the room.  
  
As soon as Hermione was sure Dorian was gone, she started frantically looking for anything she could use to help her regain control of her situation, whatever it was. She had woken up to see both Blaise and Dorian watching over. Shortly after Blaise had left to go talk to Malfoy, leaving Dorian to watch over.  
  
They had quickly gone to somewhat of a discussion to yelling over everything possible.  
  
As Hermione finished summarizing all she could remember from being captured, there was a knock on the door.  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her closest dress and yelled "One more minute!" hoping to buy more time.  
  
But, that wish didn't work. Within ten seconds of yelling a man about her age with white blondish hair shoulder, level and gray blue eyes walked in.  
  
Hermione, of course, had a retort ready for him, but she was momentarily breathless as soon as she looked upon him.  
  
The man was unfazed and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Do you need help?" he asked.  
  
This knocked Hermione out of her ogiling.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Oh, well then if you are done, please sit down, we need to have a talk."  
  
"Really, and why should I do that?" she asked.  
  
"Because, I said so. Now sit down!" he demanded.  
  
Hermione deciding she didn't want to make this man more mad than he already was decided to sit down. Besides, she figured he might be of some use. He might be able to give her information on what was going on.  
  
Once Hermione sat down, the man nodded towards Dorian to close the door and leave the two of them alone.  
  
"I am Captain Draco Malfoy, and right now your kidnapper," said the man.  
  
'Straight to the point,' thought Hermione. "Oh, really. Well, I am Lady Hermione Jayne Granger and currently your hostage."  
  
'At least she has some sort of humor,' thought Draco. "Well, let me brief you really fast on the rules of my ship. That way there are NO 'accidents' or anything of that sort."  
  
Hermione decided to just glare at him since she didn't have a proper retort. Draco saw her glare but decided to ignore it and continue on.  
  
"First off, since you were taken by two of my crew you will be monitored by those two. I had no plan of kidnapping you. Second, you will be required to stay in this room, until I feel it is okay for you to be out and about. Third, be nice. Don't cause problems. Trust me, it will make your stay on my ship must easier."  
  
Hermione then looked up and gave him a look that clearly told him she didn't approve of the rules he had set. Draco just ignored her more.  
  
"We are planning on ransoming you, so if you could give us any information on who to contact it would be most useful." "And why would I do that!?" asked Hermione.  
  
Draco just smiled at her.  
  
"Well, if we can't ransom you, then we'll kill you or make you a whore. But you don't seem like you would make a good whore, so we'll probably kill you. No use in keeping you if you don't serve a purpose," answered Draco.  
  
'That look she got when she heard me mention her being a whore was great,' thought Draco.  
  
'A whore, how dare he. I will never be a whore for that insolent pig!' Hermione yelled in her head.  
  
Hermione was about ready to yell at Draco when a knock at the door stopped her.  
  
Blaise walked in without waiting for a response.  
  
"What do you want! Can't you see I am busy!" yelled Draco.  
  
"I know you are. But we need you up on the Bridge," answered Blaise, not at all concerned that Draco was extremely angry.  
  
"Fine, I will be there shortly. Close the door on your way out."  
  
Blaise did as asked and Draco then turned back to Hermione.  
  
"I will let you think our chat over. I will be back later. Also, change into something better than those rags you have on. I thought you were a lady."  
  
After seeing Hermione get angrier, Draco got up and left, leaving Hermione to stew in her anger.  
  
After Draco was gone for 5 minutes, another knock came.  
  
Hermione answered a quick "Enter." She didn't think the person would listen even if she said go away.  
  
"Hi, my name is Morgan. I was sent to help you dress and get you settled," said the person who entered.  
  
Hermione turned to look at the new person. She saw a girl perhaps two years younger than her with green eyes and blond hair. She was a little shorter than Hermione, but she had on a warm smile, which made Hermione a little more open to the idea of getting along with her.  
  
"Well, I don't need your help, so you can go tell Captain Malfoy, that I do not need any aid he will give me," said Hermione.  
  
'Oh Merlin, this is gonna be a challenge,' thought Morgan. She had dealt with other hostages, but most of them weren't this difficult.  
  
"Well, I would, only Captain Malfoy didn't send me. My brother did," stated Morgan.  
  
Hermione then looked at the girl and saw the resemblance.  
  
"Your brother is Blaise?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. But, sometimes I wish not. He can be a real jerk sometimes," said Morgan, while bunching up her face thinking about all the times Blaise had pissed her off.  
  
This got a smile from Hermione, so she decided to try and keep it there. A happy hostage was better than a moody one.  
  
"Anyways, after watching them drag you on board. I figured you could use some help. Your dress must not be comfortable with all the tears and all."  
  
Hermione, realizing how awful she must look and feeling uncomfortable because of the dress, nodded her consent.  
  
Morgan then helped her undress and dress back into an emerald green dress. It had a low neckline showing off some of her chest and was three-quarter sleeved. Hermione instantly loved it. She didn't have to wear a corset with it either, which she felt was an added bonus.  
  
"Thank you," answered Hermione once they were done.  
  
"Your welcome. I know what it's like wearing tattered gowns. Not to comfortable."  
  
They both giggled.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?" asked Morgan.  
  
"Well, um, yeah. Could you answer a few questions?" asked Hermione. She was kind of hesitant but felt she could trust Morgan and make friends with her.  
  
"Um, sure. But if I saw I can't answer some of them, you will respect that, right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," answered Hermione.  
  
"Well, um okay. Ask away." "Okay. First question, where am I? I know I am on a ship, but that is it," asked Hermione.  
  
"You are on the _Slytherin_."  
  
At Hermione's widened eyes, Morgan decided to continue before Hermione got wrong ideas or didn't let her finish.  
  
"You are here because my stupid brother and Dorian decided they could ransom you. You were also a tool that they thought would help them get on Draco, I mean Captain Malfoy's good side, since they were both on his bad side. But don't worry, nothing will happen to you as long as you behave."  
  
"But, Captain Malfoy said he would kill me if they couldn't ransom me."  
  
"Well, um, he might do that. But he probably won't."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I don't. But he hasn't killed any hostages before, so I don't think he will start with you. Besides, if he killed you he would have the whole Hogwart's Force on him and he doesn't need that."  
  
"The Hogwart's Force?"  
  
"Um, yeah. You were on the _Gryffindor,_ the main ship of the force. It, along with the _Hufflepuff_ and _Ravenclaw_, patrol the seas hunting for pirates. They call themselves the Hogwart's Force. Originally, the _Slytherin_ was part of it. But the first Captain of the ship, Salazar Slytherin decided he wanted nothing to do with it, so he decided to become a pirate, something the other three founders despised. And so, through the last decades, we have been pirates."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah, the story is more in depth, but I don't know to much about it. You have any other questions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, un okay. You can ask them, don't be afraid."  
  
"Well, do you mind me asking, how come you are on the ship? Not that I mind, I am extremely glad that you are hear," asked Hermione.  
  
"Not a problem. My brothers, Blaise and Dario, and I have been sailing since we were born. Both our parents were part of the crew, but they both stopped sailing like two years ago. Actually, there aren't any adults on the ship except for Snape, he teaches us reading, writing, and anything else, but other than that, the ship is ran by Captain Malfoy and the other Slytherins. Anyways, my father was caught by an auror, and my mother went into hiding. Draco, I mean Captain Malfoy, allowed Blaise to bring Dario and I onboard to help protect us. Both our families have been friends for many years. Anything else?"  
  
"What is an auror?"  
  
"They are what we call the spies of the Hogwart's Force. They are the people that normally capture all the pirates."  
  
"Oh, okay. Um, is your father free?"  
  
"Yeah, he escaped. Wait, you're not gonna go tell all this information to your buddies on the _Gryffindor_, are you?" asked Morgan.  
  
"No. It would be kind of pointless since I am sure they already know this."  
  
"Yeah, they actually do. Anyways, it is time to help prepare dinner. I will be back later on tonight and I can clear up anymore questions you have then," said Morgan.  
  
"Thank you again. It was nice having someone here to have a descent conversation with."  
  
"Not a problem. Well, I have to go now. And try to behave, I don't want to see you getting into trouble."  
  
Hermione then smiled at Morgan, and Morgan then left.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ron, get up. I know you're up!"  
  
"What is it Ginny. I'm an injured man and need my rest," answered a groggy Ron.  
  
"Well, Harry needs you on the Bridge. You guys need to chart a course back to England to meet with the order."  
  
"What, why would we need to do that?"  
  
"Hermione was kidnapped by Malfoy."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so earlier!" shouted Ron. He then quickly got dressed, not caring that his sister was still in the room and then ran up to the deck to met with Harry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
As Hermione was turning the page of her book, she heard a knock at her door.  
  
'We haven't even made it to dinner, and they are knocking on my door. Well I guess knocking is an improvement,' thought Hermione.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Hermione then waited for the person to enter, but when they didn't, she got curious and a little angry. Thinking it was Captain Malfoy or one of his crew, she got up and stomped to the door ready to give them a piece of her mind.  
  
However, when she opened her door, she was shocked at what she saw. A boy, no older than five was staring back at her with sapphire blue eyes and curly blonde hair.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dario. Will you be my new friend?" asked the boy, putting on his best-wounded look hoping it would help persuade the new passenger in being his friend.  
  
Hermione instantly melted when she saw the cute little puppy-dog face the boy put on.  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
The boy then smiled making Hermione melt even more. This boy was the most adorable she had ever seen.  
  
"What's your name? Are you staying her long? What's your favorite color? How old are you?" asked Dario curiously, but extremely happily at the same time.  
  
Hermione then smiled at the boy, instantly loving his curiosity and happiness he was radiating at having a new friend. She then began to answer all his questions and was amazed when Dario sat, listening to everything she said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER  
  
Alright, well there is Chapter 2, what did you think. The two new characters in this chapter were just Morgan Zambini and Dario Zambini, both are Blaise's younger siblings. There will probably be only two more orignal characters that I will make it, but that should be it.  
  
So, um, yeah, review please, and let me know what you think. It makes the chapters come faster. Seriously.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the wait for the update, I've been really busy this week. Also, updates might not be right away because this weekend and next week are really busy, but once everything calms down, updates should be more frequent.  
  
Thank you PrincessAngelz for your review (why didn't I get more?). I didn't quite understand what you meant with the "what is the pairing with Blaise and Morgan and Dario Zambini." If you could explain it better, I can answer your thought.  
  
So, here is Chapter 3  
  
----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3  
  
"Dinner is ready, Captain."  
  
"Alright, I will be right there."  
  
"Yes, Captain." The kitchen boy then left the room.  
  
"So, any questions?"  
  
"Yeah, what are we gonna do with her? Are we really going to keep her? I thought we were just going to demand money and then leave her somewhere that isn't with her family?"  
  
"Caleb, did you not listen?" said Blaise, realizing Draco didn't need to be bothered with the question.  
  
After talking with Hermione, Draco went to the Bridge to set the course of the Slytherin and then called his highest officials, Crabbe, Blaise, Caleb, Goyle, and Dorian, to discuss Hermione.  
  
"Look, I'm not going soft. We are going to demand the ransom and then leave her somewhere. We will then tip off the _Gryffindor_, so then they will get her and leave us be. They can't do anything to us because we caused her no harm. It's a perfect plan. Nothing will go wrong as long as you five do nothing wrong," answered Draco.  
  
"How are we going to guard her?" asked Dorian.  
  
"I haven't figured that out yet. Her room is right next to mine so I can somewhat watch her, but I will probably create a schedule and have the lower years watch her."  
  
"Do we have too?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"No. I don't want you or Goyle to watch her. She will probably use your stupidity to her advantage."

"Oh," he answered back.  
  
"Any more questions?"  
  
When Draco saw that there was none, the six males silently made their way down to the dining area to eat.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Miss Hermione, may I come in?"  
  
Hermione hearing Morgan at her door went and opened it.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I came to get you for dinner."  
  
"Oh, it is no problem. Let me just clean up this mess."  
  
As Hermione started to clean, Dario came out from under the bed.  
  
"Miss Hermione, are we not playing hide-and-go-seek anymore?"  
  
"Dario," said Morgan sternly. "What are you doing here? Blaise is going to be furious if he finds out you have been here!"  
  
"Please don't tell Blaise, I just wanted a new friend. And Miss Hermione is nice," answered Dario, once again putting on his puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Is there a problem that he comes and sees me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Captain Malfoy doesn't like the crew socializing with any hostages, except those that he allows. And Blaise likes to have a close watch on Dario and Dario isn't supposed to leave his quarters without permission," listed Morgan.  
  
"But it was so boring," whined Dario.  
  
"I know. But you need to listen," answered Morgan. "We will finish this later. I suspect Blaise will be going to your quarters to get you for dinner, so might want to get there and avoid any hassle."  
  
Dario quickly said bye to Hermione and then ran out of the room and to his quarters.  
  
"I'm sorry if he was any trouble," said Morgan.  
  
"Oh not at all. Actually, his company was quite enjoyable," answered Hermione. She was putting on her boots to go to the dining room.  
  
"Well, okay. Sometimes he can drive people nuts, but he has a good heart. Anyways, we need to hurry before all the guys eat all the food."  
  
The girls then giggled to themselves and made their way to the dining room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Any luck, Harry?"  
  
"No, Ron. I haven't thought of anything. We just need to reach Grimwald Place and met with the Order."  
  
The two boys, along with almost everyone else on the crew was thinking of a plan to rescue Hermione, but they had been unsuccessful.  
  
"Hey guys," said Ginny as she entered the room. "I hate to break you away from your thinking, but dinner is almost done so might want to come and eat."  
  
"Ginny, we don't have time," said Ron.  
  
"Yes you do. You can't think properly without food, Ron!"  
  
"She's got a point, mate. We might as well. Besides making an appearance for the crew might be a good idea," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," answered Ron.  
  
The three then left Harry's sitting room and went to the dining room to eat their dinner.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What is she doing here?" screeched Pansy.  
  
"Huh?" asked Draco.  
  
Unlike the Gryffindors, who all ate together, the Slytherins ate by rank and importance. At the nicest table sat Draco and his other important men. Dario and Morgan along with a select others, like Pansy, were allowed to sit at the table also.  
  
"That thing! Why is she being allowed to sit here?!" shouted Pansy again while pointing towards Hermione.  
  
Draco finally looked up, since he had been musing over the shape of his mashed potatoes. He saw Morgan to the left of Blaise and Hermione next to her. It finally clicked on what Pansy was complaining about. Hostages never sat at the table or graced the dining room, they normally sat in their rooms and had meals there.  
  
"Morgan, why is the hostage at the table?" asked Draco.  
  
Pansy took on a smug look realizing she caused some trouble for Morgan. She abhorred the girl. Pansy felt she should be the number one female on the ship, but because Morgan was Blaise's sister, Pansy was pushed to second.  
  
"Well, seeing as her quarters are missing a sturdy table for eating, I decided she could sit with us. Besides, you wouldn't have noticed if Pansy hadn't of opened her mouth to say something," answered Morgan.  
  
She was one of the few on the ship that didn't take crap from Draco. She respected him, but didn't care to be pushed around.  
  
"Well, when we provide her with an 'eating table' she will not be seen her anymore. Is that clear?" demanded Draco.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"That's it?! that's all you're going to do?" shouted Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, get over yourself. It's your fault the table isn't there in the first place. You broke it when you sat on it," said Morgan. She felt could verbal fight was needed to put Pansy in her place.  
  
The others at the table were trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"It was already going to break!" yelled Pansy back.  
  
"But it might've lasted longer if it wasn't graced with your behind."  
  
"How dare you say my behind is fat!"  
  
"I didn't, but it is nice of you to admit the truth."  
  
"It isn't true! You're just saying that to make yourself feel better for your horrible looks."  
  
"My looks are fine. I look better than you any day, and that is without make-up."  
  
"No, you just think that."  
  
"I agree with Morgan," said Caleb without thinking. As soon as it was out of his mouth be realized the problems which may come.  
  
"What was that?" asked Blaise.  
  
"Um, I was just saying I agree with Morgan on the fact that Pansy looks bad, even with make-up," replied Caleb quickly.  
  
Blaise, along with Draco, starred at Caleb looking for an answer. After a few moments, they stopped. Caleb let out the breath he didn't even realize her was holding.  
  
Pansy then just glared at both Morgan and Caleb, and occasionally at Hermione. The rest of dinner was made in silence, many to afraid to say something.  
  
Shortly, most of the people at the table were finished, but none moved because Draco hadn't dismissed them.  
  
In the dead silence with everyone on edge, Dario burped. Blaise quickly shot his head to his right where his brother was sitting and glared at him. Morgan being a little more sympathetic decided to save Dario from embarrassment, well as much as she could.  
  
"Dario, what do you say?"  
  
"Excuse me. And sorry, I didn't mean too, it just kind of came," replied Dario sheepishly.  
  
"Well, isn't burping compliments to the cook?" asked Dorian.  
  
"Well, that is absurd. Why would you tell someone you thanks by burping?" asked Hermione, also speaking for the first time since she sat down.  
  
"Don't be appalled princess. I'm sure there are a lot of customs you're not used to," said Pansy cynically.  
  
"As well as you. Did you ever hear of tact? You seem to be missing that," replied Hermione back.  
  
"I'm a pirate! I don't need tact!"  
  
"So you're saying all pirates lack tact?"  
  
"Of course," answered Pansy. Then at the looks on the other guys' face at the table, she realized that might not have been the best answer. Even though they were pirates, the higher class ones felt they held some tact.  
  
"What I meant was..."  
  
Hermione then interrupted her.  
  
"I know what you meant."  
  
"You do?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Yes. It is just whores who try to be pirates that lack tact. It makes perfect sense now, thank you for clearing that up Pansy," reasoned Hermione, with a grin on her face.  
  
After the comment, almost everyone at the table starting burst into laughter.  
  
Pansy realizing the joke was on her got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Dario. He didn't understand what was so funny.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older," answered Morgan.  
  
"Well, that was a good laugh. Anyways, I got some work to finish, so I will see you all later," said Blaise.

It was okay to leave since Pansy had dismissed herself, plus Draco nodded giving Blaise the okay to leave. Unlike the others, he hadn't laughed, he had somewhat of a smile, but that was it.  
  
"Well, I do believe dinner is over for the night," said Draco, making the laughter die away, but smiles were still on their faces.  
  
"Morgan, please take the hostage back to her quarters, everyone back to work." Draco then got up to leave.  
  
"What about me?" asked Dario to a retreating Draco.  
  
"It's your bedtime mister. You're going to bed," answered Morgan.  
  
"Ah, do I have ta?"  
  
"Yup. So why don't you go to quarters and get ready and I will be up there in a few to tuck you in."  
  
"Fine." Dario then left the room as if he was walking to his death.  
  
"I trust you don't need help with Miss Hermione," asked Caleb.  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. You and the others should get to work," answered Morgan.  
  
She and Hermione then left.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why does he keep calling me a hostage?" asked Hermione on the walk back to her quarters.  
  
"Because you are," answered Morgan.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know."  
  
There was a moment of silence, before Hermione spoke again.  
  
"So, um, are you going to tell me?"  
  
"I'm not sure actually. He normally calls captives by their name."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The two girls then walked into Hermione's quarters. Morgan helped Hermione get ready for bed before she left to go see Dario.  
  
As Hermione lay in her bed, she began contemplating her stay on the _Slytherin_ to that point. It was different from the _Gryffindor_ in the fact everybody was treated by their ranking, unlike the _Gryffindor_ where almost everyone was equal. Also, being a hostage on the ship was a new experience. She wasn't treated to bad, but then they were going to ransom her, and what would they do when they realized she had no family for them to ransom her too. Hermione decided to stop that thought, she would worry about that another time. Maybe she could ask Morgan some questions to figure more out about her predicament.  
  
She then rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Okay I know, it is a lot of back-story. I promise the next chapter will probably be more Draco/Hermione action as well as other more exciting stuff. I just wanted to give a little more background.  
  
Anyways, please review. It will motivate me to write more and faster. Let me know what you think and if there is anything, I could improve on. I am not afraid of constructive criticism.  
  
So, review, review, and um, well, review.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, sorry updates have taken so long. I had a brain bust so I ended up writing a totally new story. It's a one-shot called Whiskey Lullaby. It is rated R, but I am seriously thinking of bumping the rating down, I don't think it is rated R material, but I'm not sure. So it's your choice to read it, but please do, and if so, please review. Anyways, if you are also reading my other story Childhood Pasts, it is also updated, so feel free to check that out.  
  
Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, they honestly do keep the chapters coming.  
  
Not A Monkey- I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry, more fluffiness is coming. It will just take some time. If you really want some Draco/Hermione fluffiness, read my other story Childhood Pasts. In this story I don't want them to warm up to each other right away, Draco is a pirate and all, so it will take some time, but I do promise it will happen. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Pyrrhic Pixie- I see your point about the pirate AU thing being a bit unrealistic, but that's the great thing about fanfiction, you can have the characters in any situation. Plus, I wanted to write something different from Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Head Girl, or Hermione is Voldemort's daughter or a pureblood (Although I might write one like that, I got ideas). Anyways, I wanted something different, so I thought maybe some of the readers do too. But I didn't think about what you said before I wrote, but now it makes sense. As for my grammar and spelling, it's really that good? I don't really use spell check or grammar check and I don't have a Beta, so I didn't think it was the best. Like I thought it was satisfactory, but your compliment really boosted my spelling/grammar self- esteem. Thank you. Also thanks for reading my story and sharing your opinion.  
  
Princess Angelz- You know you are the only one to review every time I update? Thanks, that is sssssooooooo cool. Anyways, about the Draco/Hermione interaction. I plan for there to be interaction in this chapter and probably the next, well in every chapter, but it will take a while for it to get fluffy. I don't dig that whole we are best friends- turning lovers after knowing the "real" person after a week. Like with Childhood Pasts it is different because they are little kiddies, but this one will be a little different. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, I love them.  
  
Carmen- Glad you like the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet- Glad you like the story. That was actually goal in writing, was to aim for something that really hasn't been done. Although the other story lines (i.e. Hermione is a pureblood, Draco saves Hermione, Draco turns White Hat, both are Heads and become friends, etc) are great, I wanted to write something new and fresh. Thanks for your comment and for reading.  
  
Anyways, now that I am done with the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" asked Blaise. He had just gotten up to tend to his duties, but seeing Draco staring out at the sea watching the sun come up, caused him to shirt plans and tend to Draco.  
  
Draco just looked at Blaise before turning his head back to the water. Blaise realized that Draco didn't want to talk about it, which left him to believe only one thing was on Draco's mind.  
  
"We'll catch him, you know," stated Blaise not caring that Draco didn't want to talk about _it_.  
  
"I don't doubt that," answered Draco, not looking away from the water. He realized that Blaise wasn't going to let the topic drop, so he decided to indulge him. Blaise was the only one that knew about _it_, and so he felt it was okay to share a little bit with him.  
  
"So why's it bugging you?"  
  
"Just thinking about how long this will take."  
  
"Is there something wrong with waiting? You know, they say waiting makes revenge all the more sweeter," answered Blaise. He was grinning even though he knew Draco couldn't see it since he was still staring out into the open ocean.  
  
"I never was a patient one."

After hearing Blaise's snort of agreement, he decided to continue.

"Anyways, I have waited three years. That's enough for me."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
There was a silence among the two boys, before Blaise spoke again.  
  
"Do you wanna talk about _it_? I know some stuff, and even though you deny it, I know there is more to the story than you let on. Now mind you, it won't be bonding, but maybe if you let someone in, it would help you."  
  
This caused Draco to turn with anger towards Blaise.  
  
"I don't need help. I don't need to inform everyone of the whole story. I can take care of this myself, and trust me I will. When I find him, I will kill him, slowly and painfully. I will watch him as he begs for mercy, and you know what I am going to do?"  
  
At Blaise's blank look, Draco decided to continue.  
  
"I'm going to laugh in his face. It will be priceless. And, I will enjoy every minute of it."

Draco then turned back and watched the sun finish rising. When he had had enough, he turned, nodded towards Blaise letting him know that he needed to get back to work, and then walked off. He had work to do, but first he had to take care of the problem called Miss Hermione Granger. She had been on board for three days now, and so far he had done nothing to deal with her ransom.  
  
"All well, better start on it now," he said out loud to know one in general as he walked to his quarters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you have a report? So anything new?" asked Harry.  
  
"No. And, um, no," answered Dean.  
  
"All well, keep a watch out and let me know if you see anything."  
  
"Yes, captain," answered Dean. He then went back to his watch at the crow's nest.  
  
"Harry, Harry, I have great news!" shouted Ginny.  
  
Harry then turned to see a running Ginny. His face instantly brightened.  
  
"Well what is it?" he asked.  
  
"With how the winds are going, as well as the currents, Seamus says we can make it to Grimwald Place in a week. It cuts the trip down by three days!"  
  
"That's great news. That's three more than what we planned. Is Seamus at the Bridge?"  
  
"Yeah. Do you want me to go get him?"  
  
"No, I will go see him. Can you keep watch over the crew to make sure they are doing everything right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Ginny turned to watch the crew on deck to make sure nothing happened, while Harry walked off to talk to Seamus about the voyage.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You summoned," drawled Morgan. It was to early for her to be up. She didn't like to be up till midday and Draco had sent Pansy to get her up, which wasn't a wake up call she ever thought she would enjoy, no matter what time of day it came. And to top it off, the sun couldn't have been up for a couple of hours or more, not even close to being midday.  
  
"So nice to see you are up and about," said Draco sarcastically. He, along with everyone on the ship, knew Morgan hated getting up early.  
  
Morgan just rolled her eyes and sat down. She didn't say anything because she wasn't sure the type of mood Draco was in. He was so good at hiding it that at first you had to tread carefully till you figured out if he was cranky or not. She started sizing him up to see if she could figure anything out about his mood. After all, with her being up this early and Draco being Draco, attitudes might clash. It happened majority of the time so she wanted to be ready.  
  
She saw that Draco had on his favorite black pants and favorite black work boots that to his knees. 'So far he looks like he is in a good mood,' she surmised. She also noted that he had on a plain white shirt with the top untied showing off some of his pale chest. He had his hair loose and his feet on the desk, reclining in the chair. 'Comfortable and relaxed, must be in a good mood. Proceed without caution,' was her final thoughts before Draco pulled her back to reality.  
  
"If you are done staring holes into my body, I would like to discuss the importance of me calling you here," stated Draco. Although Draco was the captain, and he knew he had full authority, he didn't want to deal with a cranky Morgan. She could rival him if her temper got bad enough, and right now he needed her not cranky.  
  
"Well, then spit it out. What did you need?"  
  
"Information."  
  
"That's my brother's job. He's the best information getter in the Atlantic, as well as the Pacific. You know that."  
  
"Not in this situation."  
  
This got Morgan's attention. As a response she merely perked her eyebrow up, telling him to continue.  
  
"Miss. Hermione. Granger. Tell me about her. Everything you know, and leave nothing out," he said, making sure to get his point acroos, he really didn't want to play games with Morgan this morning.  
  
Morgan just stared. She knew what Draco wanted to know, but decided to mess with him. After all, he got her up way to early.  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" she asked.  
  
Draco just looked at her. He knew she knew what he wanted to know. He also knew she was playing this game to somewhat get back at him and that it would futile and would be pointless to fight her. So, he decided to indulge her. He had a respect for her. After all she was the only one on his crew besides Blaise that didn't let him push around. 'Must be a Zambini thing,' he thought.  
  
"Let's do basic information first, and then move onto specific stuff that could be useful in planning her ransom."  
  
Morgan stared at him again before deciding to just give the information. It was too early for her to start fighting with him.

"Her favorite color is purple," said Morgan.  
  
"That's all you know? Her favorite color is purple?! How is that supposed to help me?" ranted Draco.  
  
"Hold on, you didn't let me finish. You said start general, and I am."  
  
"Well, please continue."  
  
Morgan thought about pushing him some more, but figured she was close to her limit, so she just decided to give him all the information she knew, which, she realized wasn't much. She was normally better at getting information than this.  
  
"Well, from what I know, she is seventeen years old, soon to be eighteen. She was traveling to America with her family jewels, which you now have in your custody. She is also friends with Potter and the rest of the Gryffindors. She can read and write. Oh and this is her second trip on a ship. "  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Um, she is an only child. Doesn't like Pansy, hates being called hostage, captive or anything else like that. Her name is Lady Hermione or Miss Granger, since she is not married."  
  
"What else do you know of her family?"  
  
"Not much actually. I brought it up once, but she said she didn't want to talk about it. So, I let it pass."  
  
"And her social status?"  
  
"Well, from what I got, I believe her father is a Lord. But her mother would have had to have passed away for her to receive the title of Lady. But that is only from her title as Lady Hermione Granger, and what I know of the social status in England."  
  
"I'll get Blaise to check into that. Anything else?"  
  
"Um... her favorite animal is a cat. She doesn't care for corsets. Oh and she has a temper, so watch yourself when you talk to her."  
  
"That's it? That's all you know?"  
  
"All I can think of."  
  
"And you're **not** intentionally thinking of something that could be beneficial?"  
  
"No, actually I'm not."

"I'm disappointed in you. You're normally way better at finding out information than that. You're getting rusty. Maybe I'll talk to Blaise about this."  
  
"Leave him out of it. I got you information. It's not my fault she doesn't talk about her family. I've tried to bring it up, but she always pushes the topic away and if I push it, she will catch on. She's quick and extremely bright."  
  
"Ah see, that is some information I could use."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, she doesn't want to talk about her family, right?"  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself?" Morgan was getting frustrated that Draco was seeing something she wasn't. Especially, from her information.  
  
"It shows that Miss Granger has some family problems or history she doesn't want to share. Perhaps a scandal or something else. I do believe this means we need to investigate."  
  
"If I keep bugging her about her family, she's gonna catch on."  
  
"Not a worry. I will deal with that. You just keep playing the doting maid. If you find anything else of importance, report back to me immediately."  
  
Morgan just stared at him. She normally didn't have a problem being his eyes and ears with the captives, but she was truly enjoying Hermione's friend and didn't want to betray her. She would have to talk to someone about this, problem was who?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wake up Princess," yelled Draco as he opened the door and strolled into Hermione's quarters.  
  
Hermione turned to Draco with daggers in her eyes.  
  
"How dare you just march in here! I may not have been in a presentable state, and that would be uncalled for, especially for a lady of my status."  
  
"Get off your high horse and float on back down to reality. I know you were in a presentable state since I had seen you walking on deck about five minutes ago. Which I might add is banned. You are to stay in your quarters unless you have permission by me or Blaise to be about."  
  
Hermione just glared. How dare this man restrict her to this room. However, while she was glaring daggers at him, she took in his appearance.

'How come he always looks so good, it just isn't right? Bad Hermione, we are not thinking of the little rodent like that. He is a filthy little cockroach, do not think about how gorgeous he looks in that shirt, I said stop it. You know what Brain, jsut shut up!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Speaking of your social status," he said bringing Hermione out of her mental battle with herself. "Tell me Princess, how much money to you think I can ring out of your family?"  
  
At Hermione's glare of daggers turning into a glare of death, he realized he was hitting some sensitive nerves. He checked the room and seeing that the windows were closed as well as the door, and no weapons were near by, he decided to push her and she if she would crack.  
  
"What's the matter? Did I hit a sore spot?" he teased.  
  
He saw her clenching her fists and smiled with glee. It was very rare he met someone this stubborn and who knew that the Lady Hermione would be so fun to piss off.  
  
"Does your family not care for you? Or perhaps you don't want to identify them for fear of a scandal? Or maybe, gee I don't know, there are so many possibilities. They are endless, where to start?" he then made a pose as if to think about what to say, all to piss her off more.  
  
Hermione was beyond anger. First this man confined her to this room and now he was suggesting things about her family, which he had no right in suggesting. Her family was a respectable one whether he wanted to believe it or not.  
  
When she saw the slow leer grace Draco's face, she decided she had had enough. She stood up and walked over to Draco, as his smile got bigger, her anger fumed. She decided to wipe that smirk off his face.  
  
_SMACK_  
  
The sound of Hermione slapping Draco echoed off the walls, infuriating Draco even more.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" yelled Draco enraged. He was now rubbing his cheek where she had slapped him. 'How dare she hit me!' he fumed.  
  
"You deserved it! How dare you suggest things like that about my family. My family is far more respectable than yours is and ever will be!"  
  
Draco just glared at her. 'How dare she suggest something like that!'  
  
"How dare you! My family will always be of higher status than yours!"  
  
"Your family is nothing but filthy, low-life, pirates!" she yelled back.  
  
"They may have been pirates, but they weren't filthy. And we have more power and wealth than you could ever imagine. We have been part of the _Slytherin_ for ages, and if you couldn't tell, the _Slytherin_ only houses the highest class of pirates. We are the best and always have been!"  
  
"So what? Your family is still trash. Especially by societies standards! And that just shows how low you and your family are!"  
  
Draco just glared. He knew it was true, but he would die before he admitted something like that to her.  
  
The two then went into a staring match, both glaring daggers at the other, hoping to wound the other in some way.  
  
A knock at the door, caused the two to look away from each other and towards the door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said. She already knew it was Morgan, since Dario would still be sleeping. She, along with Dario, were the only two on the ship that actually came and saw her and knocked. Blaise, Dorian, and Draco all just walked in. 'Stupid, rude, males,' she thought.  
  
"Hermione, I just came to ask you if..." she then stopped talking seeing that Draco was with Hermione. She realized this was probably a bad time, especially by the way Draco had his shoulders set. He was pissed off.  
  
"If she could what?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, sir," answered Morgan. Making sure to make the sir loud and clear. Draco had stressed she show respect in front of others.  
  
"Everything that she does concerns me."  
  
"Doesn't matter. This was more of a girl thing, as in anything that isn't female cannot be involed. And I figured you would not want to be involved."  
  
Morgan was hoping she could get Draco to leave by trying to make him think she was trying to get some alone time to talk. Draco however was being daft and wasn't getting the hint.  
  
"It doesn't matter, it is still my concern," stated Draco stubbornly.  
  
"Too bad. Besides, I was also sent by the crew. You are needed on deck."  
  
Morgan hoped that would get Draco to leave. She could explain why she did this later, especially since he will be angry she lied to him about he being needed on deck. All well, she would deal with it later.   
  
"Very well." He then turned to Hermione before continuing. "I must go, but perhaps we can continue this conversation another time?"  
  
"Joy," answered Hermione even though it was apparent she didn't mean it.  
  
Morgan simply smiled. She had heard the argument and knew neither of them would want to continue it, if possible.  
  
Draco then walked out of the door without a second look back. He would be talking to Morgan later.  
  
After Draco was gone, Hermione turned to Morgan and gave her a hug and a proper greeting, after all it was only proper.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing actually. I just came to save you from Draco."  
  
Hermione smiled. She could see herself and Morgan turning out to be great friends.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER  
  
Okay, I know I have been lacking on Gryffindor action. But I promise it is coming soon, I just need them to reach Grimwald Place.  
  
Also if anyone could help me out on the social status that England had in the 1800's, that would be great. Like, I know some stuff, but if anyone had any information to lend me, that would be great.  
  
Anyways, I left some cliffhangers, but I didn't mean too, and they are small ones. Anyways, I have started writing the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I just hit a brain block so I had to stop writing, but once I think of something, I will move on.  
  
So, um, review, they make the chapters come faster. Any comments are appreciated, but if you are gonna flame, can you do it nicely? I know an oxy moron, but still, please try. Be nice about it-like constructive criticism.  
  
And check out my other stories if you can.  
  
Review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: All right, I'm sitting here, grounded from going out, so I decided to write. I decided to update this story because I wrote the last chapter last night, so it is fresh in my head. Lucky for all you readers that read this story and aren't into my other one. But, I will probably update some more. I have to be home all day tomorrow since it is Father's Day, which equals plenty of writing time. I don't mind though. Well, anyways, I am done babbling so on with whatever else I have to say.  
  
Thank you for your reviews. I luv them and they made me actually want to update this chapter-go you!  
  
Pink Neon- Glad you like this story. Is this update soon enough? J/K. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Not A Monkey- Glad you like the story and where it is going. But honestly, I'm not really sure where it is going. I was planning on it being like a 10 chapter story, but now I'm not so sure. I didn't plan for a lot of the stuff in the story to be there, it just kind of popped in. All well, I got some ideas so I will go with them.  
  
Bewitching Witch- Creative name, I like it. Anyways, thanks for the double reviews and glad you like the story. Like I said before, I wanted to try and write something that hasn't really been done before. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
Bella- Glad you like the story, and like I have been telling everyone else that points out it is different. I wanted to write something different, so I am glad you appreciate it. I was kind of hesitant doing something new, but hey, it seems to work. Thanks for reading my story as well as reviewing.  
  
Hotaru420- Thanks for reading my story and the compliments you gave. It makes me feel all tingly-j/k, but it does make me feel good. As for making this story raunchy, um, what do you mean by that. Like I know what raunchy is, I'm not that out of it, but like what, damn this isn't working, let me try wording it again. What do you mean by making it raunchy? That way I can try and avoid it. Because I have read stuff like that and I totally agree, but my opinion might be different than yours, so if you could clarify, that would be great-really helpful. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, as well as giving your opinion.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews, I luv them. And for the readers out there that don't review (I know you're there, I was one of those people before I created a name and joined and reviewed) keep reading and if you feel up to it, leave a message like update soon or something simple. It really does motivate me.  
  
Well anyways, on with the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5  
  
"Why'd you do it?!" demanded Draco.  
  
Morgan stared at him. She knew what he was talking about, but decided to push it. She was still angry about being woken up so early today, even if it was now an hour to dinner.  
  
"Do what?" she asked as innocently as possible.  
  
"Don't play games. I'm not in the mood for them!"  
  
"I can tell."  
  
"So spit it out. Why did you tell me I was needed on the deck when I wasn't?"  
  
"You needed to leave the room."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"You needed to leave. You were pissing her off. You weren't going to get anything out of her. Besides, I had a better chance at getting information out her then, than you would. She was ready to talk as soon as you left!"  
  
"So, why did you say I was needed on deck, you could've just said go away."  
  
"No I couldn't of. Like that wouldn't have given everything away!" In a mock voice she continued.

_"Excuse me, Captain. Um, I was wondering if you could leave the room so I can try to wring Hermione for more information of her family._"  
  
Draco just glared at her. 'Note to self, need to stop glaring. Don't need to let anyone know you're pissed off,' he thought to himself.  
  
In her regular voice, she continued.  
  
"Look, Draco, it was the only way I could get you out of the room, since you were being daft and not catching any of my hints."  
  
"Fine. But next time think of an excuse that doesn't involve something like that."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Draco got up and paced around the room. Morgan knew what he wanted to ask, but decided to mess with him more by not giving it up easily. She knew he would try to work his way into the question because he wouldn't want to send her temper off. She just smiled to herself.  
  
"Okay, this is getting me no where. You know what I want to know, so just spit out what you know."

"You want to know if I got anymore information out of her?"  
  
"Of course. What else would I want to know!"  
  
"I don't know. Just checking you know. Making sure we are on the same page and all."  
  
"Since we are both on the _same page_, as you put it, please inform me of any information that could be useful!"  
  
Morgan could tell he was losing his temper. She realized that once he got his information his temper would be out and about, so she decided to just get it over with.  
  
"I got information. Especially about her family. But, I'll telling you now, a ransom is **not** going to work."  
  
"What, why not?!" demanded Draco angrily.  
  
'Well, there goes his temper,' thought Morgan.  
  
"I can't tell you," she answered.  
  
"Yes you can. Just open your mouth and say words to tell me why it won't work!"  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't."  
  
"You're getting all noble on me?! I can't believe it. Why! Just give me the damn information. Perhaps I can exploit it for something else since a ransom is out of the question."  
  
"No you won't!"  
  
"And what makes you so sure?"  
  
"You'll never get the information out of me, and I can guarantee you, you won't get it from Hermione. She's more stubborn than you are."  
  
"I highly doubt that. But this isn't about me, even if I wanted it to be. This is about why you can't give me the information I demand. I am your Captain. You are to follow my orders!"  
  
"Well you never ordered me!"  
  
"Fine! I order you to tell me everything in the conversation you had with Miss Granger right after I left. I want to know everything involving her family and why I can't ransom her off!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I said NO. Would you like me to spell it for you."  
  
"That isn't necessary. Besides, I didn't know you could spell, you've never been to school. But once again, we are getting off topic. I demand you tell me!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I promised her I wouldn't!"  
  
"I still don't see a problem."  
  
"I gave her my word that I wouldn't tell a soul, and even those that lack a soul."  
  
"I am still not understanding how this is keeping you from telling me."  
  
"I may be a Slytherin, but I am still loyal to those I deem worthy of it. All Slytherins are, you know that."  
  
"What are you trying to say?!"  
  
"You of all people should know that. You are loyal to the most ruthless Slytherin out there! He isn't even a pureblooded pirate and yet, you still follow him blindly!"  
  
Draco didn't need her to elaborate on what she was talking about. As much as he would like the set the record straight, he knew he couldn't.  
  
"That is business you have no part in, missy."  
  
Morgan just glared at him.  
  
"I take from your silence you aren't going to tell me anything." When silence was all that greeted him, he decided to continue. "You know disobeying an order on this ship is punishable by death."  
  
Morgan just glared even more. She had never been in this situation and wasn't sure if Draco was joking or not. She knew he could kill without a second thought, no matter who the person was, but she was wondering if he would be able to kill her. They grew up together and he was like a second older brother to her, although she wasn't sure if he felt she was his little sister. It didn't matter, she didn't think he had a problem with killing family.  
  
"But, I know Blaise wouldn't agree with that. So instead, you are **not** to visit the hostage and are confined to your quarters until I allow you to come out. Have a nice day." Draco then walked out of Morgan's quarters and towards Blaise's. He needed to talk to him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you think is happening to Hermione?" asked Ron. He, Harry, Ginny, Dean, and Seamus were all sitting in Harry's sitting room just thinking and talking about Hermione.  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Harry.  
  
"Probably something really bad," said Seamus.  
  
"What makes you think that," asked Harry.  
  
"Well, haven't you heard the stories?"  
  
"No, actually I haven't," answered Harry.  
  
"Slytherins are ruthless. They use everything they can to gain power and wealth. Hermione could be a major tool. If the cargo she was carrying was any clue as to the power and wealth she has, then I'm sure Malfoy is using her to his advantage," stated Seamus.  
  
"He won't get much," replied Ginny.  
  
All four boys looked at her.  
  
"Look, Hermione is one of the most stubborn people I know. She won't talk or do anything she doesn't want to unless she absolutely has too. Besides you know he can't get much, especially if he tries a ransom," she finished.  
  
"Why not?" asked Dean.  
  
"Her family," answered Harry.  
  
The five sat in silence thinking about Hermione's family. They knew all about what had happened.  
  
"What do you think will happen if Malfoy ever finds out about that?" asked Dean.  
  
"You mean _when_," corrected Seamus.  
  
"He meant _if_," stated Ron.  
  
"No, _when_. Malfoy is a sneaky bastard, I'm sure he'll find the information out somehow," stated Seamus.  
  
Both Harry and Ginny nodded their agreement with Seamus. They knew Hermione was stubborn, but if Draco really tried, they felt he could probably worm the information out of her.  
  
"Fine, _when_ Malfoy finds out that juicy piece of information, what do you think will happen?" asked Dean.  
  
"He'll use it for everything he can," answered Harry.  
  
"But wouldn't that be a little bit useful?" questioned Dean. At Ron's angry look, he decided to continue. "I mean, like she would know some information that could be useful."  
  
"Doesn't matter," said Harry. "They'll probably kill her when they are done."  
  
The five sailors then sat in quiet until it was time for bed, all skipping dinner. They didn't have much of an appetite.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"You were quiet during dinner, why?" questioned Blaise. He and Malfoy were sitting on the Bridge watching the crew work and prepare the ship for night sail.  
  
"I'm always quiet during dinner," responded Draco.  
  
"More so than usual."  
  
"Stuff on the mind."  
  
"Obviously. Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Your sister."  
  
"Excuse me! What about my sister?!"  
  
"I wasn't think of her like that." There was a short pause before Draco spoke again. "She withheld information from me today."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What kind of information."  
  
"Information about our happy hostage. You know the one that has been a pain in my ass ever since you brought her onboard."  
  
"Look if was a good idea at the time. Wait, what kind of information could she withhold?"  
  
"I wanted information on Miss Granger's family, you know to ransom her off. Turns out ransoming her off would be pointless."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, that's the question of the day. And your sister seems to think it funny to not tell me."  
  
"I'm sure she has her reasons."  
  
"Doesn't matter. She disobeyed an order."  
  
"You're not going to kill her are you? I understand the rules of the _Slytherin_ and all, but you know, she is my sister."  
  
"Not gonna kill her. She's just confined to her quarters till I feel like letting her out."  
  
"Fair enough. She should be thankful."  
  
"Not sure. She wasn't exactly thanking me."  
  
"Understandable," answered Blaise with a smile. He was just picturing Draco punishing Morgan.

'Bet it was funny, to bad I wasn't there. All well, maybe it's better that way. Both of them are annoying and stubborn in situations like this,' thought Blaise.  
  
"Anyways, I need you to worm the information out of her or Hermione."  
  
"I don't think either one is possible for me. Morgan knows I'll be coming and she will keep her mouth shut. As for Hermione, I had a wonderful experience with one of her vases today. Didn't know a girl could throw a vase so hard."  
  
"She hit you with a vase. Didn't ducking occur to you?"  
  
"She did it when I wasn't looking. She's not stupid and she doesn't like me. Getting her to talk to me will be harder than getting Morgan to talk to me."  
  
"Argh. Fine, I got another plan, you just can't get angry with any of my motives. I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this, but winners can't be choosers."  
  
Blaise looked at him, not quite sure if he liked where this was going.  
  
"Fine. I trusted you before and everything went okay, so I'll trust you now. But if anything happens to my sister, I will fight back," answered Blaise.  
  
"Wouldn't doubt it," answered Draco seriously. The Zambini's were different from other Slytherin families. They always protected their family. His own didn't care what happened to him.   
  
"Now, do you care to inform me of this plan?"  
  
"Fine, besides I will need your help."  
  
Blaise's eyebrow rose. Draco's plans were normally well organized, successful, and fun. So at Balise's nod, Draco started to explain the plan to Blaise.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
I know, I know, a little short, but Chapter 6 should be up soon. Also, I gave some clues as to what is going on, but I didn't want to give it all away. Anyways, I got a storyline that I plan to follow for this story, I was having trouble around Chapter 3, so chapters should be easier to write, and come more frequent, than every two weeks. Yeah, go me.  
  
Also, if you got any requests for certain things included, like someone walking the blank, more insulting Pansy, more Dario, more Gryffindor-ness (although more will come once they reach Grimwald Place), just send it to me through a review or something. There are gaps in my plan for the story, so I can fill the gaps up with your requests. Sound good? I thought so, so let me know if anything tickles your fancy.  
  
Anyways, along with requests for certain scenes or whatever, I am still up for opinions on other ships that you guys might want. I haven't figured out who to pair up with who, so your opinions are greatly appreciated. Everything besides Draco/Hermione is open. I thought of doing a Blaise/Ginny ship, but I'm not so sure. Oh and there will be interaction between the _Gryffindor_ and the _Slytherin_ in later chapters, just not now.  
  
Well, that's it for now, let me know what you think. I luv all comments, just make flames nice, please.  
  
Also, if you get a chance check out my other stories. If you're grounded (like me), stuck at home for father's Day (like me), or just bored (like me), they should take up some time and save you from boredom.  
  
So, um, review, review, and um review some more.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, guys, so sorry for the long wait. Seriously, I feel like the biggest dork because I totally forgot where I was taking this story and what all the clues were for. I like reread this story 20 times trying to figure out where I was trying to go. Well, anyways, I have figured it out and I plan to move forward. So sorry for the wait and my dorkiness.

I am going to try to keep updating, but I leave for college in a week and a half and need to start packing and clean my room, and all that other fun stuff, which really isn't fun. I already did the shopping. :( So, yeah, updates might be sparse, but as soon as I get in the grove of school again, expect things to pick up. :)

Anyways, I wanted tot hank all of you who reviewed and still stuck with me.

Bewitching Witch- Yeah I wondered what happened to Hermione's family too, until I remembered. I believe once I find a way to write it, it will be worth the wait. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.

Pink-Neon- I normally update faster, but it is my first summer working, a lot of family stuff has been going on, and I start college this fall, so I was out enjoying myself. As for Draco's plan, clues will be in the chapter and it will have started. See if you can figure it out. :)

Imperfectionist- Thanks for the ego boost in my writing. Anyways, glad you enjoy the story and thank you for reviewing.

Hotaru- Glad you are enjoying the story, and thanks for reviewing.

PrincessAngelz- As for Blaise liking any girls, I was planning on him liking Ginny, but I'm not sure. I haven't planned that far ahead, I am still trying to figure out everything I wanted done-there's a lot. I also wasn't planning on Harry and Ginny being together. I don't really care for that ship. They are just close because they live on a ship. As for Draco, that's a surprise. Anyways, thanks for reading and always reviewing. :)

Alyssa-Farrell- Glad you like my story. I was aiming for original with this plot, and I am glad you agree. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing, really appreciate it.

CottonCandy9128- I am sorry to burst your bubble, but you won't find out about Hermione's family for a couple chapters. I gotta remember everything and I am hoping by writing, it will all flow back to me. I got 90% of it. Once I remember it all, and a couple more events happen, I am going to put it in. But trust me, you will know what happens, I won't finish the story without letting all the readers know what happened.

Carmen- Glad you like the lines I put in. I try to be original and funny. Glad you like the chapters and expect more Draco/Hermione action. This is a Dramione fanfiction.

Shaz- If my email if up soon, I will email you for updates. But I don't have a website and really don't know how to link. But if you want to link my story to a site you have, then cool, go right ahead. Just let me know where I can find it. Anyways, glad you enjoy the story, and thanks for reviewing.

Ms.RyanAtwood- Glad I have your approval for my approach to Draco and Hermione. I was find of hesitant. I wanted the same feelings that they would have if they were at Hogwarts. I just wanted to use the characters but put them in this situation and keep them the same. So thank you for your approval. :)

Gothhottie- Glad you like the story and thanks for reviewing.

LilTigerCub- Thanks for letting me know you like the whole pirate idea. I was kind of hesitant because it was something different and when I first started the story I didn't get to many reviews, so it is nice to know people enjoy it. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing.

And to all you readers, who don't review; please do, even if it is short and simple. It makes me feel better and want to update more. I even accept anonymous reviews, so you can do that, if you feel more comfortable. :)

Anyways, no more chit chat, here is the chapter. I figured you guys had waited long enough. :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

"Caleb, I seriously don't know what to do," whined Morgan. It had been three days since she had found out about Hermione's family and now she was taking her own advice.

"I don't know how I can help you," answered Caleb uncomfortably. He had listened to Morgan tell her story on how she was becoming friends with Hermione and how she knew information that Draco wanted, and that she didn't want to hurt either party.

"How can you not know? You always have advice for everyone, and I don't know what to do. This would be one of those opportune moments where you give me advice," complained Morgan. She was really counting on him to help her. It's what he did.

"Look, Morgan, you and I have been friends all our lives, and I normally help you out, but I can't this time," stated Caleb.

"Why not, you're like my best friend, and you can't even help!" yelled a frustrated Morgan.

"Look, if I could help you I would, but I can't," answered Caleb sadly.

"You didn't answered my question, Caleb," started Morgan.

"You had a question?" asked Caleb, not remembering a question being asked.

"Yeah, why can't you help me? Do you not have any advice, or is the situation unclear?"

"I think the situation is unclear from your prospective." Caleb felt a little bit better, he had given her some advice, even if it was a little cryptic and not totally towards her situation.

"How can it be? I know everything that's going on!"

"Obviously you don't." 'Otherwise you would understand why I can't help,' thought Caleb.

Morgan was furious by now. She figured Caleb would be able to help her. He had been helping her all her life, even though people on the ship didn't know.

"Look," said Morgan. "When you got some advice, come help me, until then, I'll see you around." She then left the room without giving Caleb a chance to say anything.

After she was out of sight, Caleb groaned and then left the room. He needed something to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you know that?" questioned Blaise.

"Because, I am the Captain, and I make sure to know what's going on this ship," answered Draco as if it was common knowledge.

"But, I still don't understand how I didn't know, she's my little sister after all."

"I don't know, but that's your own fault for not figuring it out. But anyways, back to the subject. I need you to keep working with Hermione."

"Yeah, well, I can try all I want, but she is still going to be violent towards me. "

"Didn't you take all the vases out of her room," asked Draco with a smile.

Blaise just looked at Draco with a 'duh' look on his face, as his hand unconsciously drifted towards the back of his head where the bump from where the vase Hermione threw at him hit.

Draco then stood up and decided to pace. His smile long gone from his face.

"We need to take care of Hermione. I have other plans that need to be dealt with and she is an interference. So, I don't care what you have to do, make friends with Hermione. As for your sister, she is being worked on, and I will deal with any other problems that may arise."

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to be all friendly with Hermione?"

"Find away. You're a Slytherin, as well as a Zambini, and my first mate, I'm sure you can think of something."

Blaise just grumbled knowing he had no other choice. "Well, if we are done here, I am going to go boss people around, maybe annoy Pansy."

"Don't forget about Hermione."

"I don't think I can. Anyways, I'll work on it, just give me time." Blaise then stood up and started to leave Draco's study.

"Blaise, I don't have more time to give you."

Blaise stopped and looked at Draco curiously. "You mean before we ransom Hermione, have the Gryffindorks catch up, or for our main reason of sail right now?"

Draco just looked at him, knowing answering the question would give a lot of himself away. "All of the above."

Blaise just arched his eyebrow. "Are you sure that's all? Seems you have more on your mind."

"Back off before it's too late Zambini."

"Not till you answer my question."

Draco silently groaned, knowing Blaise wouldn't let go.

"Fine. Time is running out on more things than you know about," stated Draco. He hated sharing so much information, but if anyone was to be trusted, he felt he could trust Blaise. 'Well, the message was somewhat cryptic, he won't read into everything you mean,' reassured Draco to himself.

At the look on Draco's face, and the anger and frustration in his voice, Blaise realized, more was up for grabs if problems weren't taken care of. He nodded to Draco and left, deciding to work on his plan to befriend Hermione than his earlier suggestions.

Once Blaise was gone, Draco sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so what letter is this?" asked Hermione.

Dario sat there with concentration written all over his face. "Um...D?"

Hermione smiled. "Good job!"

Dario's face lit up with his smile. "I did it!"

"Yes you did. And all by yourself."

Dario just kept smiling to himself. He was learning his alphabet. He knew the song, but Hermione was helping him identify each letter our of the alphabet and out of order.

"Okay, ready for the next letter?

Dario just nodded his head.

Hermione then made a letter out of the pebbles Dario had brought her.

"A!"

Hermione just smiled at him, and Dario's smile got bigger.

"Can we do another one?"

"How about we spell a word?" asked Hermione.

Dario just looked at her, excitment all over his face. "You can do that? You can spell?"

"Yup. And I will teach you if you want me to?'

"Yes, I do. I want you to teach me Miss Hermione."

Hermione's smile got bigger. She started teaching Dario out of his request and as a way for her to rid her boredom, but now she was finding it fun. Plus, she was so happy watching him learn.

"Okay, what letter is this?"

"R!" yelled Dario.

Hermione then made a new letter while congratulating him. "And this one?"

"I?" questioned Dario.

"Do you think it is an I?" asked Hermione.

Dario sat there for a moment, before shaking his head in the affirmative.

"Good job!"

"What word are we spelling?"

"What would be a good word to learn?"

"I dunno," answered Dario.

"Well, how about your name?"

"Wow, Miss Hermione. That would be great. I always wanted to know how to spell my name," replied Dario.

"You did?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, no, but it seems like a good idea," answered Dario.

"That it is. But first, we are going to work on one more letter okay?"

"Okay."

After a moment, Dario was looking at a new letter. "O!" he yelled.

"Yup. Okay now I am going to write the word smaller and I want you to sound it out for me, okay?"

"Okay," answered Dario hesitantly. Once the word was facing him, he slowly started sounding it out. "_Duh_-_ah_-_rr_-_i_-_o_," he said repeatedly. He then looked at Hermione confused.

"Well, Dario," she said, putting heavy emphasis on his name. "What word does it sound like if you put all the sounds together?"

Dario sounded it out a couple more times, before yelling, "DARIO!"

"Good job!" said Hermione. She was so proud of Dario, as well as herself.

Dario then got up and gave her the biggest hug he could manage. "Thank you Miss Hermione!"

"DARIO!"

Hermione and Dario then looked over to see Draco standing in the doorway. Dario's smile faded and he broke away from Hermione.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?"

But before Dario could start, Hermione spoke up. She didn't like how Draco was treating Dario.

"I was keeping him here. I was teaching him his letters and spelling."

Dario, momentarily forgetting his place, spoke up. "Yeah, I learned how to spell my name. D. A. R. I. O. Isn't that cool Draco!?"

Draco looked at Dario shocked, and then he looked at Hermione. He was momentarily speechless. 'She taught him how to spell his name?' kept running through his head. However, once Draco got his voice back, he spoke up.

"That's good Dario. But, I don't want you out of your quarters again without permission. Now go to your room," said Draco sternly, looking at Dario the whole time.

Dario nodded his head, said his thanks and goodbye to Hermione and then left her room. Once Dario was out of the room, Draco let his anger come out.

"What do you think you're doing!" he yelled.

"I was teaching him spelling. It is quite important."

"No it's not. At least not in our life."

"Well, what if he doesn't want this life!" yelled Hermione.

Draco just started at her. He wasn't sure whether to be angry at her for her fighting for Dario or jealous. At Draco's silence, Hermione decided to continue.

"Why are you guys so strict towards him? He has no freedoms!"

That snapped Draco out of his musings.

"It's for his own good," he answered.

"How is keeping him in his room for his own good?"

"It's for the best!"

"How would you know?"

"I just do! Just because you have been on this ship for while doesn't mean you understand what is going on around you. There is _always_ more to this ship then what appears."

"And are you going to share them or forever keep me in the dark?!"

Draco smiled. He realized that he was in a beneficial position. He knew Hermione would want to know what was going on. He had learned that from his plan so far. "Fine, I will tell you what is going on."

At Hermione's smile, he decided to drop the bomb.

"But, you have to tell me about your family in return," he said simply.

He watched Hermione's smile fall, and somehow felt bad and good for doing it at once. Not understanding the emotion, he pushed to the back of his head for dealing with later.

After watching Draco grin at her for about a minute, Hermione felt her smile return. Draco, watching Hermione's smile return, felt better, he might get his information after all. Besides, he rather her fight with him, he found it amusing and sometimes looked forward to it, however he was still hiding that fact from his crew.

"So, all I have to do is explain to you why you can't ransom me off, and you will tell me everything that is going on with this ship. Like why I can't teach Dario how to read, write, and spell, why I can't talk to Morgan, how come you're the Captain, and anything else I want to know?"

Draco just nodded.

"Do I have your word?" asked Hermione sternly.

Draco, realizing he could fool her, agreed, hoping he would at least somehow come out ahead in this deal.

"Okay," said Hermione. She then went to her new table and started tow rite on a piece of paper.

"Well, are you going to explain?' questioned Draco, quite annoyed that she was ignoring him.

"Hold on, I'm almost done."

Draco then decided to get comfortable and laid down her bed. 'Hmm, this is kind of comfy. I'll have to find a more uncomfortable bed for future hostages,' thought Draco to himself.

"Done," said Hermione.

"Huh," answered Draco, slowly coming back from his musings. Hermione walked up to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's an explanation as to what happened to my family and why you can't ransom me off," answered Hermione, while trying to fight back a smile. At the look on Draco's face she decided to continue. "So, once you're done reading it, I figured I could expect your explanation about this ship and anything I want to know about it."

Draco look from the paper to a grinning Hermione and back to the letter. He actually was proud of her, but he quickly squashed it with anger at being fooled over in his own trick. "How dare you! I said an explanation!"

"And that is. A _written_ explanation!"

Draco just starred at her with his mouth open. "What about words? Give me the explanation through words."

"It's right there on the paper," answered Hermione, her smile threatening to take up her whole face.

"I meant through speaking. Tell me! Give me an explanation by telling me!"

"I don't have to! I gave you an explanation. You never specified anything when I stated the deal."

"But, talking, and,"

Hermione quickly cut Draco off. "Look you assumed I would tell you the explanation. It didn't work out that way. Don't you know assuming makes an ass out of you and me, well actually in this case just you." And Hermione broke into giggles at her own joke.

Draco glared and jumped off the bed thinking of a way to fight back.

"So Malfoy, do you believe reading is important now?" asked Hermione through giggles.

Draco just glared and walked towards the door.

"Hey," yelled Hermione, quickly sobering up. "What about _my_ explanation?"

"Well, I still haven't gotten yours to your family," stated Draco.

"It's on the paper!"

"Yes, I know, but that doesn't mean I have it in my head. I know just as much as I do now as I did before, so until I get my explanation you will not get yours."

"Well, I should get something to read then, You got a piece of paper with it all spelled out for you!" Hermione then started laughing at her own joke. "No pun intended."

Draco just looked at her. He felt more anger coming at the fact that she was laughing at something and he wasn't. He then smiled, he had something for her to read.

"Fine, you want something to read?" Hermione quit laughing and looked at him. "You've got a ship and a crew, learn to read them."

Draco then watched the happiness slip from Hermione's face and felt his own grin return to his face. He then turned and walked out of her room. Besides, like almost every other situation, he had something up his sleeve, something that would once again give him the advantage over Miss Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPTER 6

So what did you guys think? Okay after that long break? Anyways, I tried to make it a little longer for you and more interaction between Draco and Hermione. And I left some other clues for you guys as to what is going on, especially now that it is all back in my head again. Go me.

As for Harry and the gang, as soon as they get to Grimwald Place, they will be more in the story, which should be next chapter or the chapter after, not sure.

And, if anyone is curious, this story might end up being kind of long, maybe 20 chapters or so.

Anyways, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks all!


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note 1:

This is purely an author's note. I am sorry for those of you who were hoping for a chapter, but I wanted to put a notice out so you guys didn't think I ditched this story.

Basically, college is hectic and I rarely have time to write. Both this story and my other story, Childhood Pasts, have suffered from lack of updates. Anyways, I do plan to finish this story, however, I have no idea when. Right now, I am mainly focusing on Childhood Pasts since I started that one first, and once I finish that one I will focus on this story. However, I do not doubt that chapters will be added randomly while I work on the other story.

Anyways, thank you to those of you who have stayed patient and waited for updates in this story. I am sorry to disappoint you by lack of updates and putting this story on hold.

Thank you all who have reviewed.

Nicky  
a.k.a. Spike the Dragon


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: So I admit I am way lame for stopping for like a year. I would give you a bunch of excuses and reasons but mainly I had no inspiration and somehow I just got motivated to write this chapter/story. Honestly I don't know how long it'll last but yea.

Also, I really don't remember where I was going with this story but I have some ideas and sort of remember the basics so I reread the story and am going to go with the ideas I now have in my head.

Also thank you for all who reviewed; especially since it was so long.

Anyways here's the chapter and sorry if it doesn't flow right away I am just trying to get back into the groove. Enjoy!

* * *

A week had passed on the _Slytherin_ and Hermione slowly became accustomed to her new life. At dawn she would wake to the shuffling of the men's feet as the shifts changed. Also, Blaise would greet her and allow her to walk around on deck for while just so Hermione could not feel so locked up. Hermione did find it strange that she was allowed this freedom but decided not to push the issue for fear of losing the privilege. Afterward she would go to dinner which she now had in her room alone since her table had been fixed. Then she would lie around until Dario would wake up and come join her. She wasn't sure what had changed Draco's mind about letting Dario visit but she was glad she had some company since she had not heard from Morgan. She tried asking Blaise and Dario what happened but Blaise would be evasive and Dario said he didn't know because he saw his sister all the time.

Normally, after Dario would leave for lunch and then his nap Hermione would have a couple more hours to herself, except today her door was banged open by none other than "the Ferret" as she had so named the captain.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Hermione.

"I figured we could chat. You know we never did finish that conversation we started about a week ago," said a grinning Draco. He of course had no intention of talking about his side of the conversation.

Hermione then paled for she didn't want to discuss her family. "Well, I won't tell you anything so you can march right out that door and off the ship."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. I don't think anyone has walked right off of a ship before. That's plan stupidity. Anyways I don't need you to tell me anything. This paper explained a lot to me," replied Draco while pulling out a crumpled piece of paper from his trousers.

Hermione just stared at him. "Oh don't look so shocked princess. You may think pirates are uneducated and ruthless, well we are ruthless, but some of us are educated. The professor on bored read it and explained it to me."

This however was untrue. Draco was extremely well educated and could've gone to university if he had wanted; however, he never decided to share the knowledge unless it was with people he could trust. The trick Hermione had pulled being proof to the advantage he got from people thinking he was uneducated.

Hermione then sat down because she really didn't want to have the discussion and was finding it hard to keep standing.

"Now what I want to know," asked Draco. "Is this the whole story or did you leave anything out?"

"How do you know it's not made up?" questioned Hermione, a familiar spark back in her eye.

Draco just smirked. 'Oh how I despise that smirk,' thought Hermione. "I don't think you would like about this," answered Draco. "Besides what kind of lady would make up a story like this. It just isn't proper."

Hermione just looked at him, knowing he knew she didn't make it up.

"Now, tell me, did you steal your family's riches before or after you left them to die?" asked Draco.

* * *

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you on the dock," said Dean.

"Thank you Dean. Tell him I will be right down," answered Harry. Harry then disappeared below deck to gather Ron and Ginny.

* * *

"Where's the captain?" asked Caleb. He had been told to alert the captain as soon as land was spotted and he had just gotten word from Dorian that they were about five miles from the little island.

"He's preoccupied, but left me in charge. What is wrong?" questioned Blaise.

"Nothing is wrong, just land has been spotted," replied Caleb.

"Perfect. I will let him know when he finishes," answered Blaise.

As Caleb turned to return to his post Blaise stopped him. "Sabian," he stated simply.

"Yes sir," answered Caleb, knowing that if Blaise was using his last name something serious was going to be said or ordered and knowing rank would be needed in serious times Caleb changed from friend to crewmate.

"Have you approached my sister in the last week?" he asked.

"Yes sir, although she is a little suspicious of me." At Blaise's raised eyebrow Caleb continued. "You see sir, we got along fine with each other beforehand but we didn't spend too much time together. Sure we talked and enjoyed each other's company, but when you told me to spend more time with her she was hesitant as to why I was spending majority of my days with her. And frankly sir, I am a little suspicious as to why you are, you know, wanting me to spend so much time with her?"

Blaise ignored his question and simply asked, "Has she talked to you at all about Hermione?"

"No sir, well not really no. About a week ago before you told me to spend time with her she told me Draco had gotten mad at her for keeping her word. But when I asked her more she didn't tell me more. She just wanted some advice."

"Very well, back to work," ordered Blaise. Caleb answered him with a funny look but then went back to work. He figured he would talk to Morgan about this later.

* * *

"Good afternoon Professor, how are you?" asked Harry.

"Harry, we are no longer in school you do not have to call me Professor," smiled Dumbledore.

"Sorry Professor," answered a sheepish Harry. "It's habit." Dumbledore just kept smiling.

"Now let's go sit down and you can tell me why you are back in England so soon," said Dumbledore. He then walked to an empty room at the end of the dock with Harry, Ron, and Ginny behind him. When all four were seated and tea was served the meeting started.

"Now, not that I am not happy to see you three, but why are you back home so soon? Did everything go okay?" asked Dumbledore.

"NO!" blurted Ron. "Ron," yelled Harry and Ginny. Ginny, Ron, and Harry all looked at Dumbledore embarrassed but Dumbledore paid them no attention. "Do explain," he said.

"Well, um we were attacked by the _Slytherin_ about two weeks out to sea," answered Harry. "Hermione was kidnapped and all her jewels stolen."

"Are you sure everything was stolen?" asked Dumbledore.

"Um yes," replied Ron with a 'duh look oh his face.

"What about the ring?" Dumbledore further questioned.

"What ring?" asked a confused Ginny. Harry and Ron both looked at Dumbledore also confused.

"This ring," answered Dumbledore, showing them a piece of paper of a ring.

"What so special about it?" inquired Harry.

"Does it have special powers?" asked Ginny way intrigued.

"No, no special powers," replied Dumbledore. "However this ring belonged to Salazar Slytherin." All three of the Gryffindors went to open their mouths to speak but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Before you ask questions let me explain what I know to you and then you can ask questions." All three then nodded their okay.

"First off I do not know how Hermione came into the possession of the ring; she might not even know the value it represents. However, Slytherin gave this ring to his son as a gift. After that not much is known what happened to it for not much is known about Salazar's son. But I do know the son gave it to his wife and has been worn by the women normally of the Slytherin family. I'm sure young Malfoy knew of the ring and that was why he wanted it for he has no other reason to neither attack the _Gryffindor_ nor kidnap Hermione," explained Dumbledore.

All three just stared with shock written all over their faces. Harry was the first to speak. "Well we must first get Hermione back, who knows what those Slytherins are doing to her. After we have her we can figure out the ring, for if its value is solely in the eyes of the Slytherins, perhaps it's not that big of a deal to get back."

"Very true Harry. Our first priority is to get Hermione back. I will fund a new voyage for you and please be careful," stated Dumbledore.

The three then bid goodbye to their former teacher and left to tell the crew to get ready for a new voyage.

* * *

"Hermione are you okay?" 

"Morgan? Is that you?" whispered Hermione.

"Yes. How are you doing," asked Morgan.

"I've been better."

"Why are you crying?"

"Ugh the Ferret came and questioned me about my family and didn't stop till I broke down in tears and told him to leave me alone and never speak to me again."

"Oh no Hermione that's horrible! How much does he know?"

"Enough to hurt me emotionally," whimpered Hermione. Morgan quickly walked over and quickly hugged her friend.

"Morgan, why are you visiting me now?" asked Hermione. She didn't think Morgan had been ignoring her and she wanted to know why she had lack of visitation with her friend.

"Ugh Draco ordered me to my room for not telling him about your family and you," answered Morgan.

"Thank you," said Hermione quietly.

"For what?"

"For keeping my secret and your word."

"That's what friends are for," replied Morgan. "Oh and before I forget I came to give you this as a way to get back at Draco."

Hermione then unwrapped the 'gift' Morgan had brought her. "A Key?" she questioned.

"Yup. It's a key that unlocks your door and as long as you keep it hidden and not be so noticeable you should be able to move about as you please," said Morgan with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you. Could you help me tie it around my neck?"

"Of course, however I didn't bring rope."

"Oh it's ok I always have this necklace with me," replied Hermione. Hermione then pulled her necklace out from under her dress totally unaware of Morgan's reaction.

"Hermione, were did you get that?" asked Morgan.

"Oh this silly thing? I know it's not much but it's one of the few gifts I've ever gotten from my mother. It's more out of sentimental reasons I wear it then financial or social."

"Hermione, that ring was why Draco attacked the _Gryffindor_. Well that and to cause problems."

"But why would he want this? Its worth barely anything. Would he not want my whole chest full of jewels?"

"Well, yea, but Hermione that ring is a huge bonus. It belonged to Salazar Slytherin the founder of this ship. Draco has been rather evasive when questioned about the treasure," Morgan said as an after thought.

"What?"

"Oh, well most of the crew knew we were attacking the Gryffindor for fun and for treasure, but only a few of us know about the ring being on the ship. I believe only Draco, Blaise, Caleb, Dorian, Goyle, and Crabbe, well me too, knew it was there."

"Please don't take it from me its extremely special, even if it belonged to a horrid man."

"Hermione I won't tell anyone cause I understand how precious a gift from a mother is, but you must keep it hidden. I know Draco has a plan for that ring, but I do not know it and it can't be that important. Anyways I am going to put this key on the same string cause then I know it'll be well looked after" said Morgan.

"Thank you so much," answered Hermione with tears in her eyes. She truly had feared she would lose her ring.

"Hermione, how have you kept that ring hidden so well? I didn't see it the first night when I helped you changed," inquired Morgan.

"Oh I had it in my boot because the ring was hot against my neck when I was on deck." Morgan just smiled at the answer.

"Anyways," said Morgan. "I must go before someone comes looking for either of us." With that Morgan finished tying the necklace back around Hermione's neck.

As she was walking to the door Morgan stopped and looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow, "Oh and Hermione, if Draco does see the key, you didn't get it from me." Hermione just nodded her consent and the request and looked back at the key.

"Oh and the Ferret…" Morgan asked just letting the question hanging there. Hermione looked up and smiled promptly sending both girls into giggles. Once Morgan had herself under control she left Hermione's room and returned to her own.

Hermione just smiled and fingered the ring and the key. She had a plan forming.

* * *

OK well that's all for now. I'm just posting this chapter but I have actually started working on the next one.

Hope you enjoyed and if you noticed anything weird between the previous chapters and this one like story flowing or anything let me know so I can work on making it mesh. 


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: I forgot to say that anything I wrote in the prologue to chp 6 in the authors note for like length of story of that stuff is totally not true now. I have no idea how long this story will be. Not to much cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging forever while I take a break from writing.

Also I know I have been out of the loop for a while but 72 people read the chapter and only one reviewed. (Thank you to aznphreak1218 for that review. It was simple yet it was something.) Now I would understand it if I did one chapter and didn't write again but looky here's another one and I have the next to already written so when I see some reviews I'll post the next chapter. Seriously, I want to make sure its flowing right and i'm not missing anything in my story, so please let me know.

Anyways yea here's this chapter.

* * *

The next day Professor Dumbledore watched as the Gryffindor left port. Accompanying him was another professor, Professor McGonagall.

"Do you think they can get the ring back?" she asked.

"I do believe the first priority is getting Hermione back and then I will send them after the ring," replied Dumbledore.

"Does the ring really matter?" she asked back.

"At this point I really don't know," he answered. And for once he really didn't know.

* * *

"Draco where have you been, you weren't at dinner last night?" asked Blaise.

Draco kept lying in bed staring at the picture of the treasure chest and the instructions to the secret compartment on the bottom in which Salazar's ring should be in. However, the ring wasn't there he had checked several times.

"Draco, you awake?" asked Blaise again.

"Clearly," snapped Draco.

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that I can't find this bloody ring!"

"Speaking of that I talked to Caleb and he got no information from Morgan."

"That's fine. I got plenty from that little bookworm."

"Hostile," said Blaise simply. Draco just gave him a look.

"All I'm saying is is if you know of her family then you should know where the ring is."

"Well all I'm saying is that I spent all afternoon in her cabin…" at Blaise's raised eyebrow Draco quickly finished his sentence and gave Blaise a look, "asking her about her family. She said nothing of piracy or of sailing let alone having any connection to the Dark Lord. Which further raises the question of if she even has that bloody ring?"

"Well what do you know?" asked Blaise.

"Her mother died when Hermione was in grammar school and her father was a notary. The family's money and jewels have been passed down through the generations. Her mother was the daughter of a local farmer whose grandfather had prospered and set the family into good fortune. Her father's father was a professor at the university. Neither sides of her family have any connection to sailing or Slytherins," explained Draco.

"Why was she so hesitant about sharing her family information?" questioned Blaise.

"Well she said there were rumors that her mother had been killed by her father. It was proven that he didn't do it, but the rumors were still present. Then about three years ago her father got into shady dealings, turned out he was quite friendly with the bottle and said stuff to get him into trouble…"

"That's not much to hide," stated Blaise.

"Anyways," continued Draco as if he had never been interrupted. "The house they lived in kept being broken into. It was then that Hermione met Potter and they became friends. Her father sent her to see to get her away from the danger. When Hermione returned it seemed all turned back well, however, Hermione's father suddenly dropped dead a week after her return from poison. Rumors spread that Hermione had killed him to get the family jewels and sail away. The next night the house was broken into and the papers wrote of it being mobs but Hermione is convinced it's the same people from before after her treasure. That's why she took it and ran away with Potter, to stay safe. But she doesn't share her family information cause of the scandal and she doesn't wish to alert the burglars to her whereabouts."

"Does she even realize she is on a ship full of people who are well aware of who tormented her and killed her family?" asked Blaise.

"No," answered Draco. "And I would like to keep it that way. I'm sure Morgan already knows, but I know she will keep her mouth shut. I also don't want the crew finding out. Tell Sabian, Thapner, Goyle, and Crabbe that we need to keep looking for the ring."

"But do we really have to?"

"No I am convinced Hermione knows where it is whether she is aware of it or not."

The two men then sat in silence; until Draco broke the silence again.

"I have to go onto land today and met with my father. I would like him to be unaware of Hermione and still believe we are still looking for the ring. That man does not need the ring or he power that comes with it."

"And what should I tell the rest of the crew?" asked Blaise.

"Well, except for Sabian, Thapner, Morgan, Goyle, and Crabbe, let the rest believe my loyalties lie true. Inform the other five that Hermione must stay a secret and tell the crew that if they so much as whisper her name they will meet with me and be punished severely. Also, make sure they know that order came from me and I ordered it because the Dark Lord would be most upset to know we didn't retrieve enough treasure and knowing we hadn't gotten a ransom yet would set him on a killing/torturing spree. That should scare them into line."

"Very well," said Blaise. With that he got up and left Draco alone to do as he was ordered.

* * *

Later that day when Hermione overheard that Draco, or the Ferret as she referred to him, went ashore, as well as most of the crew, she decided it was time to use her special gift Morgan gave her. Since she was still across from Draco's room she decided to explore there. 

'Besides why would they look in there if he is to be ashore,' she reasoned.

Quickly running across the hallway Hermione opened Draco's door both glad and shocked that is was unlocked.

After quietly shutting the door she walked around the room to make sure she was alone. When she was satisfied with her aloneness room she started to learn more about the captain.

As she wandered over by the desk she saw a black book. Opening it up she realized it was a journal and on the inside cover was a family tree. Hermione then sat down at the desk and looked at the family tree more closely. Upon closer inspection Hermione gasped.

'It can't be him could it?' she thought to herself.

* * *

Two days later the _Gryffindor_ found itself making good time. The plan was to sail to South America cause it was rumored the Slytherin had many alliances on a small island off the coast of the Portuguese territory of Brazil.

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?" question Lavender. She, Ginny, and Parvarti were sitting on deck just enjoying the open sea breeze and sunny weather.

"Harry says about a month, but you never know with the weather constantly changing," answered Ginny. Parvarti just nodded her agreement.

The three girls sat in silence looking out upon the water when Parvarti spoke up. "Do you think Hermione is ok?"

"I'm sure Hermione is doing fine. She is a strong woman," replied Ginny.

"But they are Slytherins," replied Parvarti.

"Yea and that means the men are gorgeous, even if they are ruthless," giggled Lavender. Both girls agreed. Even if the men were rude, heartless, and vile they were none the less good looking.

* * *

Later on that night back on the _Slytherin_, Hermione sat in her cabin writing in her journal. Dario had given it to her when he saw her earlier that day. Hermione was unsure where he had gotten it but was too thrilled to be able to write that she didn't care.

Upon hearing her door open, Hermione looked up expecting to see Malfoy but instead saw Dorian.

"Um, sorry to disturb, Lady Hermione, but I was wondering if perhaps I could talk to you," he asked.

Hermione was too shocked to do nothing more than nod. She and Dorian did not talk much. Besides knowing his name she knew next to nothing about him.

"I know we have never officially met," replied Dorian. "So I want to introduce myself." He then walked to the table Hermione sat at and bowed. "My name is Dorian Alexander Thapner, son of Xander Nero Thapner and Graciela Doria Laertes."

Hermione smiled and stood up and curtseyed. "My name is Lady Hermione Jayne Granger, daughter of Lord Edward James Granger and Lady Elizabeth Ann Maynard. Pleased to make your acquaintance kind sir."

Both Dorian and Hermione smiled at Hermione's ending. Hermione then motioned for Dorian to join her at the table. When both were sitting Dorian started talking.

"I didn't only come to introduce myself, although that was, as I recall the proper thing to do, and my parents did raise me to be a gentlemen. I came to talk to you just in general, I guess would be the best way to put it. I have a couple of questions to ask, if you don't want to answer I understand. In return you may ask me questions, but I do hope you would respect my wishes to not answer a question to."

Hermione nodded, but now becoming on guard. Dorian noticed and decided to come clean. "I am not going to lie to you Hermione, Draco did ask me to talk to, but I would genuinely like to get to know you. I will let you know if anything I say or talk to you is because of Draco."

Dorian noticed Hermione again and decided to start. "I did have a list of questions for you, but I am putting those on hold to ask you were you got this lovely diary?"

Hermione blushed realizing she had been caught. "Um it was a gift from Dario. For teaching him to spell and read, although we haven't made it too far in the reading area."

Dorian nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Your turn," he said.

"Are you going to take away my diary or tell the Fer- I mean Captain?" asked Hermione. Dorian just looked at her and then nodded that he would not. Hermione smiled and thanked him.

"Ok this is a question from Draco," seeing Hermione tense, Dorian continued. "I will respect your wishes if you do not answer, but I must ask. And I do, still, want to get to know you that is why I am getting the business out of the way. Anyways, have seen a ring that looks like this?" He then pulled the picture of the ring from his pocket and put it on the table for Hermione to see.

Hermione put her hand against her chest just to make sure the ring was still there however, Dorian thought she was just putting her hand to her chest as a woman normally does.

Hermione then answered. "Yes. I have seen that ring before, however, it is not in the chest like the map details say. I have never seen the ring in the chest before. Now my turn. Why does Malfoy want this ring so badly?"

"He was sent on a mission by his father and the Dark Lord to retrieve this ring. Now my turn. When did you last see the ring?"

"Today," was all Hermione said. "Who is the Dark Lord?"

"The Dark Lord is a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin and has been in control of the Slytherin, even though he does not captain it, for as long as I can remember. He now lives on shore and rules us from there. He controls a mighty empire however, is ruthless and it was he who made us get such a horrible name. Many fear him, even if they follow him. Now Hermione where is the ring?"

Hermione looked up and a tear rolled down her face, shocking Dorian although he hide it well. "I do not wish to answer that question."

"Fair enough," he replied. "Although since you did not give me an answer would it be alright if I asked another question, only to keep it fair?"

Hermione thought it over and nodded okay. "Thank you," smiled Dorian. "Where did the chest come from?"

"Actually I'm not to sure where it came from. I remember my mother getting it as a gift when I was very little. I believe the ring was with it because I saw the ring around the same time."

"Do you know who gave it to your mother?" asked Dorian.

"I do believe it is my question," stated Hermione. "Too true, do forgive me," asked Dorian. Hermione smiled already enjoying Dorian's company. "How did you all end up on this ship?"

"We sail on it," answered Dorian. At Hermione's annoyed look, Dorian just smiled showing his laugh lines and gave her a more in depth answer. "When Salazar Slytherin left the other founders, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff he went to three of his most wealthy friends. One was my great great great great grandfather Adonis Biondello Thapner, Draco's ancestor Alaric Deo Malfoy, and Blaise's great something grandfather Viggo Agostino Zambini. All four started the reign of Slytherin Piracy, the biggest fear when sailing back then. And my question is the one I asked previously."

Hermione looked up a Dorian just watching him for a moment before deciding on her answer. "It was a gift from one of my mother's father's business friends." Dorian just nodded not completely satisfied with the answer knowing Hermione was leaving something out.

"I do believe it is your turn, Lady Hermione."

"Very well. Why does the Malfoy desire this ring so?"

"I believe I already answered that," stated Dorian. "Yes, but you left out information I believe. If you answer mine completely I will answer yours completely."

"Okay you have a deal. I'm not completely sure, but I believe that if Draco finds it and then hands it over to his father, his father will rise in the ranks becoming next in line to the Slytherin power, since the Dark Lord has no living relatives. This will put Draco in line for the power once his father dies. Now why the Dark Lord wants it, either Draco or I know. We believe mostly because it is a family heirloom, but it is rumored that it has a clue that a true Slytherin can figured out to lead to a great treasure. Now please complete you answer for my previous question."

Hermione nodded feeling as if she was handing over her newly found bargaining chip. However, if she were to get out of this alive she decided she needed to know all the chips of the other side. Besides she felt she could trust Dorian.

"My grandfather prospered with his farm. In doing so he made connections with tradesman and investors. One investor became a good family friend and in turn gave the chest and I believe the ring to my mother," completed Hermione.

"Do you know his name?" asked Dorian. Hermione nodded and replied, "Malachi Marcovio."

"That's an interesting name. I believe that by your expression you know something you probably shouldn't," said Dorian.

"Yes, you're right," she answered back stubbornly.

"You're question," stated Dorian simply decided to let it rest. He would mention it to Draco when he gave his report.

"How do you know him?" asked Hermione.

"I never met him per say, but I know of him." At Hermione's inquiring look, he continued. "There is a naming tradition within the Slytherin society. You see the first name comes from the mother's middle name and the middle name is the father's first name. However, this is only among first born boys. There are different rules for girls and like second or third born sons. But that is how I know who you are talking about, because I know those names. And I know of a man with the name of Malachi Marcovio. Now my turn. If I sent Draco to talk to you about this, would you?"

Hermione sat there thinking over her choices, and finally decided she was curious and would talk civilly to the Ferret and gave Dorian her affirmative. He then got up to leave knowing he had what he needed for Draco. But Hermione stopped him.

"Wait don't I get one more question?"

"Yes," replied Dorian.

"Was Malachi a good man?" she asked.

Dorian was caught off guard by the question but answered none the less. "To be honest, you would have to ask Malfoy. But I don't even think Malfoy knew he associated with people like you. Its so opposite of the world of piracy."

Hermione nodded and let Dorian take his leave. "Don't think I don't wish to talk to you anymore because I do. I know we didn't get to know one another better but I must report to Draco and tell him what I know. Would it be okay if I joined you for breakfast tomorrow?"

Hermione smiled and agreed. After both said there goodbyes, Hermione turned to her journal to write about what she had learned, however as she wrote she realized something. What if everything else her mother shared with her could help her now. After all, Hermione didn't think she was ready to die or be abandoned and information might be her only bargaining chip.

As she sat there writing, she decided to keep some information to herself as well as share a little bit (so they could understand that she does have some information). After all, if her ring and chest were so valuable, what about all the passed down stories from Malachi?

* * *

Okay all done. Not too much of a cliffhanger although after I finish all my proofreading and changing of the next chapter there might be so enjoy this one. :)

I know this isn't the most exciting chapter but I just wanted to put some information out so all the readers could get on the same page. As soon as I get all the background and other information out I can move onto the Draco/Hermione action and maybe a bit more excitment. But I did put clues out so you guys can try and figure out where I am going with this story. I'm not trying to make it too complex but trying to keep it interesting.

So yea, um please review. Let me know what you think I do appreciate it. :)


	11. Chapter 9

A/N: PLEASE READ ME!

Since it seems people aren't interested, I don't know if I'm gonna keep posting chapters. I know I took a long time off and I lost readers, but if the story isn't popular than I'm just gonna stop and work on my other stories or go on with my life not worring about the story. Anyways my goal was to finish this before I went back to school which is end of August but I don't know if I will anymore. So yeah, if I do decide to keep going than there should be way more Draco/Hermione time, especially in the next chapter, which should be done but I keep going back and rewriting it, so yea. Anyways if this story isn't popular I'm just gonna let it go. After this chapter, the story should really pick up and I know I keep saying it but I have the next 5-6 chapters summaries written and actually have the beginning of each started. So this isn't my way to get a huge review number, I just wanna know if I should keep writing for people or just stop and work on something else. Like I see hits, but if its just people reading and not enjoying it I'm just gonna stop, so please email me or just leave me a note if you're interested, cause honestly if there aen't enough people who care I'm stopping.

Disclaimer: Just cause I can't remember if I did it before, but Harry Potter is not mine.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Enter."

"How was the meeting with your father today?" asked Dorian.

Draco just looked back. "That bad I see," smirked Dorian. He knew how much Draco hated meeting with his father.

"I detest that man," replied Draco.

"I know you do."

"I mean he follows the Dark Lord, who isn't even a pure pirate. The man was a British sailor for most of his life and then turned to piracy and was eagerly accepted only because he was from the Slytherin bloodline. That man is crazy with his ideas and my father is an idiot for following him. And the business with this bloody ring is going to ruin us. Our profits have practically disappeared since we were sent to find this ring! Speaking of which did you get any information from our 'ever so nice' hostage?" asked Draco.

"Actually I did." Draco perked up at hearing this, not expecting Dorian to get the information. "I know I'm not as skilled at getting information as Zambini, but I have common courtesy and tact which seems to go a long way with Miss Granger. Try it with her, you might get your answers," explained Dorian.

"Me, be nice a hostage! What an idea," Draco said sarcastically.

"Seriously. Miss Granger could be a great asset to this 'conflict'. Besides she's incredibly bright and I'm sure could help us break free from the Dark Lord's control."

"So what do I do, barge in and tell her my life and goals and ask her to help?"

"Well, first I would knock and then politely talk to her." Draco once again just looked at Dorian as if he was growing a second head. "Just a thought," finished Dorian.

"So please spill all the details of your meeting with Miss Granger," said Draco decided to slightly change the topic.

"First off, she is extremely curious of the Dark Lord and your dealings with him and why you want the ring so much…"

"Well she can stay curious," interrupted Draco.

"Actually I explained it to her."

"WHAT!" bellowed Malfoy.

"I decided to lay out a few of our cards in return for her showing us hers. It worked quite well and if you will let me continue without further interruption I'm sure I will answer your questions." Malfoy just looked angrily at Dorian not liking what was going on.

Realizing that his captain wasn't going to verbally respond or further interrupt him, Dorian continued with his explanation. "She knows where the ring is and says the last time she saw it was today, however, she will not tell me where it is. The chest and ring, or so she thinks, became a part of her family through a gift that her mother received. Now here is why I left my conversation with her early, the gifts came from Malachi Marcovio."

Draco just stared dumbfounded. "That's impossible. He was a pirate and would've never associated with her kind."

"Well apparently, he did. He was a close family friend of her mother's father. Apparently he invested into the farming of Hermione's grandfather."

"Hmm, well the man was sly and extremely secretive with his dealings. Now the question I want to know is how he came upon the items," stated Draco.

* * *

The next day Hermione woke to Morgan shaking her. "Hermione wake up, the sunrise is beautiful you must see it," said Morgan. 

Hermione slowly woke up and looked and saw Morgan pulling out the clothes Hermione would wear for the day. The two girls were similar in build so Hermione had started to wear some of Morgan's clothes and had discovered that knickers and a loose white shirt were quite enjoyable to wear.

"Morgan how did you get here?" asked Hermione.

"I just walked in," answered Morgan giving Hermione a curious look.

"No, I mean I could've sworn you were kidnapped and there was a dragon too," said Hermione. After a moment of Morgan staring at her, Hermione realized it was just a dream. "Oh, sorry, just you know a dream and yea, but it seemed so life like."

Morgan just smiled. "It better've been a dream. I don't feel like being kidnapped right now. Besides if I were kidnapped who would take care of you," giggled Morgan.

Hermione just smiled, storing the dream to ponder over later. As she was getting ready she realized something. "Morgan, why are you up and so cheery?" she asked.

Morgan just blushed. Hermione then made Morgan sit down and explain everything to her, although Hermione was unsure what everything was.

"Well, um last night Caleb came to my quarters to talk to me. He had to wait till it was middle of shift so no one would look for him. Anyways, he came to tell me that Blaise had ordered him to spend more time with me. Anyways, we sat and talked about you, well not you per say, but your situation and Caleb says that maybe you can work with the captain cause whether you realize it, you both kind of have stuff in common."

Hermione just raised her eyebrow at this. "And then we went on deck and Caleb started his shift but I sat looking at the water and when I saw the sky getting lighter I decided to get you to come watch the sunrise with me," stammered Morgan hoping Hermione would buy it. She felt bad leaving parts out but she didn't want Hermione to know of the plan her and Caleb were about to put into action.

* * *

"Good morning Captain," said Blaise and Dorian together when they saw Draco come on the bridge. 

The three then got all their paperwork needed since today they had a meeting with the Dark Lord. However as they were working Draco looked down onto the main deck and saw Hermione and Morgan watching the sunrise. Before he could stop himself Draco thought, 'Wow she is gorgeous in the morning light.' Quickly, Draco mentally slapped himself and just assumed the thoughts came from not sharing a bed with Pansy for the last week since she had gone and got an attitude Draco didn't care to deal with.

"Earth to Draco," yelled Dorian. Draco turned to both his friends and gave them a look.

"What were you looking at?" asked Blaise. "You better not have been checking out my sister," he added as a joke.

"Oh please, that job is reserved for Sabian," answered Dorian. Both of the other men looked at him, but Dorian shrugged his shoulders. "It's true."

"So Draye, what has got you so preoccupied?" questioned Blaise.

"Nothing," Draco answered quickly.

"Does it happen to be the hostage that is residing across the hall from you?" inquired Dorian.

"Does it matter?" retorted Draco.

"Of course," both boys answered grinning.

"Well it doesn't. Get the orders sent to the men and make sure the carriage is waiting for us later this afternoon to take us to the meeting. Dorian, I will take your suggestion and met with the hostage after our dinner with the Dark Lord…" both boys looked at him with a mischievous glint when he talked about meeting Hermione. "And neither of you two shall interfere or do anything to disrupt my meeting with her. Also make sure Caleb stays on watch while we are gone. I don't want any problems," finished Draco.

Both the men nodded and went on with their tasks.

* * *

Later on in the morning Hermione found herself enjoying Dorian's company as they ate their breakfast. 

"Dorian can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione.

"Ah back to the question game," stated Dorian.

"If you wish it. But I would hope you'd answer my question none the less."

"Of course, but I do wish to respect the rules established last night."

"Naturally." Hermione then paused before continuing before thinking of the best way to phrase her question. "What is the Dragon's lair?"

Dorian then coughed on the tea he was drinking not expecting Hermione to ask that question.

"Dorian, are you okay?" asked a concerned Hermione.

"Yes, well I believe I will live. You just caught me off guard." Once Dorian stopped coughing and settled back down he explained to Hermione about the Dragon's Lair. "It is a rumored island that is a magical place. Not much is known about it because no one has actually sailed there. Anyways, there is said to be a volcano that erupts whenever something upsets the island spirits or whatever resides there. The eruption is called the Dragon's Fire Breath. I don't know too much. Honestly if you want to know more you would have to talk to Malfoy about it."

"Now my turn. Where did you hear of the Dragon's Lair?" asked Dorian.

"It was one of my favorite bedtime stories. My mother would tell it to me all the time," answered Hermione.

"And I would assume Marcovio told her the stories?" wondered Dorian.

"Yea. He wrote them to her in letters when she was a child. She kept the letters and would read them to me before bedtime. Although I have no use for the letters now, I have all the stories memorized," answered Hermione with a smile on her face as she thought of the stories her mother would tell her before bed. However, then her smile disappeared as she remembered waiting for her mother to tell her a bedtime story and then the realization that her mother would never tell her one again.

"So how did you come to be a sailor?" asked Hermione. Dorian just looked at her figuring she already knew and quite curious for the change of topic. When Hermione saw his look she quickly changed her question. "What I mean is how come you keep sailing, like what keeps you here? Do you ever want a different life?"

Dorian just chuckled. "I though we were just asking one question, but I will answer all yours, even if it is against the established rules." Hermione just answered him by lightly slapping his arm and smiling.

"I do believe you asked one question right after the other when talking about Marcovio."

"Hey hey hey, that was me thinking out loud and you just happened to respond," quipped Dorian. "But anyways, I started sailing when I was young, probably around Dario's age. Anyways, I learned early on that I was meant to be a pirate. To me, there is nothing better than waking up and walking on deck and seeing ocean for miles and the salty air that greets your nostrils is just as good as smelling freshly baked cookies. I mean this is my home, my heart is here. As for ever wanting a different life, I don't think I do. I fell in love with the ocean a long time ago and no woman has ever taken my fancy quite like she has. If I lived the rest of my life on this boat I would die a happy man," finished Dorian with a smile on his face.

Hermione smiled back. "That was lovely, how you described everything. Kind of makes me want to fall in love with the ocean as well."

"Yea, well she is a dangerous mate," answered Dorian back. "So I believe it is my question now."

At Hermione's nod to go ahead, Dorian asked his question hoping Hermione would answer truthfully as well as not get angry with him.

"Hermione, I know we had a rule not have to answer the question if you didn't want to, but can I have your word that you will answer this question? I promise it has nothing to do with the ring or treasure or your family."

Hermione thought long and hard and decided she would, but only if Dorian did the same for her question, which he agreed to.

"Hermione, you can go first seeing as how you are the lady."

"What is going to happen to me?" she asked. Dorian was able to make out the slight tremble in her voice and felt kind of bad for her and her situation.

"I wish I could tell you everything that would happen to you so you can be prepared, however I know nothing of the plans for you. To be honest, I don't believe Malfoy has thought to much about his plans for you. I know at this moment he is quite preoccupied with our constant meetings with the Dark Lord. When I know, I will let you know."

Hermione gave a small smile, realizing that was the best she would get, but knowing deep down that Dorian would keep his word. "I do believe it is your question now."

"Hermione, what are your feelings as of now to Captain Malfoy?"

* * *

Ok so not so much of a cliffhanger and I know a short chapter, well err shorter than the rest. But I figured this was a good stopping point. The next chapter should be longer. But I'm serious guys (and girls) if I keep getting the feeling that no one is interested I will stop. Maybe I'll pick it back up in a year or so, but I'm not to sure and don't want to promise something I'm not sure will happen. I hate to stop on a sadder note, but its either I keep writing a pointless story which seems to be boring or people just don't like it (which I find a waste of my time) or I move on to something else. And I promise I will keep writing if people are interested. I have a couple more weeks left of break before I would have to stop to move into my apartment and start school, but with my schedule I should still be able to write. And I honestly don't mean to be redundent cause I hate that but I really want to get my point across.  



	12. Chapter 10

A/N: Oh wow. I didn't expect so many reviews in such a short time. I was working on my homework for summer school and when I went back and checked my email there were six reviews within an hour. Wow thank you all who reviewed. And as one of you pointed out that people do read this and I know that and I would feel bad for stopping, but if there weren't enough, I didn't see the point in wasting my time, but with the reviews I'll keep writing. You all kind of got me back into the spirit of finishing this story, which I hope to do now, just so I don't leave you hanging throughout the school year.

Also, for those of you who read this story as well as my other story Childhood Pasts, I'm trying to get going on that story. I actually started writing that one before this one- well I mean the updates that I have been doing recently, I just can't quite figure out what I want to do, but I now have so many ideas for both stories so hopefully I'll have a new chapter for that story too. And if you haven't read it, please go check it out. 

Also, as I was proofreading this chapter I started a whole new story. I haven't posted it yet because I want to know if it would be worth posting. It's basically a story to Phantom of the Opera and what happens is that Hermione drinks a potion before going to bed and ends up dreaming the Phantom of the Opera but her schoolmates all play the roles. If you think you'd read it let me know, I actually have the first two chapters written and if I get motivated (which reviews seem to do wink wink hahaha) I'll post it. I just don't want to leave another WIP out there, since I already have two.

**PLEASE READ ME:** And I really thank all you enough who supported me through your reviews and emails and helped motivated me to keep writing. Everyone out there who reads this and doesn't review should thank you too. Also, I looked, because I am writing this instead of going to bed, but there were 42 people who read my last chapter and only 6 reviewed, and although I can't thank those 6 enough, why is it that the other 36 can't review and let me know? I'll take flames because I know I can always improve. I want to know your opinion to help me write the stories to my audience's liking. I don't know if that is what a writer should do (not that I am calling myself a writer), but your opinion does matter to me. I know out there people threaten not to update if they don't get a certain number and the only reason I did that last chapter was because I honestly didn't know if people cared, but now that I see it, please help me improve my story. It's not hard; I even take anonymous reviews, so there really is no excuse. Please, all I ask is that you help me help my story, because I know that it can be better.

**AND ME TOO:** Also, thanks to everyone else who reviewed too. I really do appreciate it. In a review someone mention that Blaise's last name was spelled Zabini and I went and looked and realize that it is spelled that way over Zambini. However, when I first started this story back in 2004 no one quite knew what gender Blaise was and there was a toss up between his last name being Zabini or Zambini. I haven't actually researched the characters or read stuff on the books since 2004 cause I don't have that much spare time so I was just continuing from where I left off not realizing the issue had been cleared. Anyways as much as I hate having something incorrect I am going to keep spelling it Zambini for a couple of reasons:  
1. I have been spelling it like that for the past 10 chapters (cause I wrote this chapter before I knew it)  
2. I wrote the next 3 chapters with it spelled like that  
3. I like Zambini better than Zabini (the first spelling reminds me of Zamboni which I think is a way cool word- you know the machine that redoes the ice). Plus I talk out loud when I type and I've been saying Zambini since I started fanfiction and honestly it's gonna be a hard habit to break  
So please if you don't mind I will keep spelling it Zambini so I don't spend extra time looking to change it everywhere cause honestly I will have to go back and change every chapter which just makes updates slower. And in return I will post this chapter a day earlier than I had planned. Deal? Okay good.

Also, anything a character says are in double quotes "" and any thought a character has are in single quotes ''. Just wanted to make sure that was cleared up.

Anyways, I'm sick of nagging and really it puts a downer on the story, so whether you review or not, I'll probably still update, but it'll be for the six people who reviewed the last chapter, or the three people who reviewed the chapter before that. And as always I dedicate this chapter to the people who review and help me make this story better, because ultimately, I write it for the reader (and to get the idea to leave me alone).

And as I promised, this chapter has lots of Hermione/Draco time. So enjoy.

* * *

"Sit down young Malfoy, we have much to discuss," sneered the Dark Lord.

Draco obeyed, expertly masking his feelings of disgust from the man and his father. Dorian who sat on his left and Blaise who was on his right also followed the orders.

"Now, as my three leading future Death Eaters, have you executed your mission?" question the Dark Lord. "I wish not to be disappointed."

Realizing, it was now or never, Draco looked up and walked forward. "My Lord," he said, trying not to let his disgust show. "We have not yet found the ring. But, we are doubling our efforts in our search."

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius not the bit pleased and than back to Draco. "I expected to hear good news from you."

"I am aware of that my Lord, however, we did find the chest of your ancestor. It even has his signature engraved in the bottom," replied Draco.

"Well, that is an improvement from finding me nothing. Was the ring not with the chest?" questioned the Dark Lord.

"No my Lord. After we captured the chest we quickly set our sail for here and did not think to question whether the ring was with the chest."

"Do you call me a liar?"

'Damn straight.' "Of course not my Lord. I was merely stating that we were foolish not to double check and as a way to make up for our mistake we have set a course to intercept the _Gryffindor_, capture Potter, and get the information of the ring from him. Of course, with your permission first my Lord."

Dorian gave Blaise a raised eyebrow in which Blaise just raised his in return, which luckily neither the Dark Lord nor Lucius saw.

The Dark Lord than sat silently for a moment, before nodding his head towards Draco. "You may set your course and I expect you back here in a months time with that ring and the chest."

"Do you not want the chest now?" interrupted Lucius.

"No. The prophesy says that one must received them both, together, as a gift to truly be able to find the great treasure," stated the Dark Lord.

"Of course my Lord. We shall bring you your gift," answered Draco. Who than rose, followed by Blaise and Dorian, and bowed before turning and leaving the room.

Once the boys were gone, the Dark Lord turned to Lucius. "Your boy has a strong mind as well as a strong will, you better keep an eye on him for me," stated the Dark Lord.

"Of course my Lord. I shall punish him for his foolishness," replied Lucius.

"There is no need for punishment. He is growing up quite the Slytherin, almost as if the blood that runs through me runs through him."

"Thank you for that honor, my Lord."

"I do not see why you thank me, for I was not complementing you. I however, want a close eye on the boy, for if he continues in these steps he will make a great heir and an even greater ruler of the seas."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Lucius than left the room, to write his son a letter since he knew Draco would be busy setting his course and he did not want to anger the Dark Lord by interfering with Draco's work.

* * *

'What a foolish man,' thought Draco. "How does he think that by ordering something be given to him, it will be a gift. Stupid pigheaded stick up the arse of a man."

"Draco, you're thinking out loud again," answered Blaise not looking up from his game.

Draco just glared back at Blaise who was playing chess with Dorian.

"Just thought I would let you know, before you said anything you weren't ready to let be known," he added still not looking up.

Draco just let out a sigh and sat down.

"Because than you would throw a temper and threaten everyone who heard. And then after that you would walk around moody for about a week giving everyone murderous glares, and you know Draye, that just makes the workplace uncomfortable," added Dorian, who also was too into the game to look up.

Blaise and Draco both looked at Dorian. "What? It's true, and don't you dare lie Blaise."

"I'm not going to." Both boys then went back to their game.

Draco, deciding to ignore the attack on his persona and went back to his previous musings. "You do know my father will be watching our passings and actions more closely now."

"Of course. But we have gotten away with having Hermione on board and neither of them knew of it, for wouldn't they have question us?" asked Dorian.

"Who knows with those two," answered Draco the same time Blaise declared checkmate.

"A rematch?" asked Dorian.

As Blaise agreed, Draco stated that he was going for a walk up on the deck and then to visit the hostage. After all, whether he planned to give the ring to the Dark Lord or not, he still needed to find it. Besides, he knew his friends were too involved in their game to spare him any extra attention.

* * *

"So, do you think it'll work?" asked Caleb.

"Well, we need to talk to Dorian and Blaise first," replied Morgan. "I also happen to know that our dear Captain plans to met with our 'captured princess' tonight."

"Captured princess, that's a bit farfetched."

"I happen to think its romantic," quipped Morgan with a far off look in her eye. "I wish something that romantic would happen to me."

"I don't see how you see this is romantic. I mean she was kidnapped," answered an interested Caleb.

"Of course not, you're looking at it all wrong."

Caleb just looked at Morgan expecting her to explain. "Ugh, you'll never get it. Guys never seem to."

"Well if you explained it to me, maybe I would."

"Well that's takes all the romance out of it," replied Morgan as if it was the most well known thing ever. "Anyways, I'm going to go to Hermione's quarters and when Malfoy shows up, I'll come get you and then we will go talk to Blaise and Dorian."

Caleb just shook his head. Girls and their silly ideas.

* * *

"Morgan, please can we please go for a walk? I would love to look at the moon and stars," complained Hermione.

Morgan sick of listening to Hermione complain finally gave in and the girls put on their jackets and went outside to walk the deck.

"Oh it's a bit breezy out here," replied Hermione.

"Do you want to go back inside?" asked Morgan a bit too quickly for Hermione's liking.

"Why would I want to go back inside. Moreover, why do you wish for me to go back inside?"

"Oh no reason," answered Morgan. Hermione than studied Morgan and when she realized Morgan wasn't going to tell her, she just signed and kept walking.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Malfoy was walking back and worth thinking of the best way to approach Hermione. After all, he had never needed to be nice to a prisoner, and as much as that thought sickened him, he realized he would have to in order to get the information he wanted.

As he looked out onto the water for answers, his attention was brought onto the deck by the laughing of the very girl of his thoughts. He quickly turned to see what was going on and he smiled as he heard her laugh.

'What a wonderful laugh, could make even the saddest man smile,' he thought. And then quickly realized he shouldn't be thinking such things. But as he watched her walk around on deck he couldn't help but smile as she walked and laughed with Morgan, who was telling her of some of the funnier moments on the ship.

Likewise, as Morgan was telling her story of Caleb slipping on the bridge, Hermione looked up there and saw the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had the blondest hair ever and as the wind blew it around his face she realized she could stare at him for hours. Hermione than blushed as she noticed he was shirtless and decided she didn't understand why society wanted men to have shirts on at all time, because if they were as beautiful looking as the man she was looking at they would surely write a law to demand shirts as illegal attire. Then as her eyes traveled back up to his face she blushed even more when she saw that smirk that drove her insane and the fiery gray eyes of the captain.

"Hermione, are you listening to me?"

"No."

"Well nice of you to be honest."

Quickly changing her thoughts from the captain, Hermione turned back to Morgan. "What did you say? I missed it."

"I know, you told me you weren't listening," stated Morgan, who was smiling. "Were you checking out our dear captain?" She question already knowing the answer.

If Hermione could've blushed anymore she would've. "I didn't realize it was him and I had never seen a man without his shirt on before. It just isn't proper."

"Oh well Malfoy is a good specimen to look at. He does have one of the best bodies on the ship, but don't tell my brother I told you that," giggled Morgan.

Hermione who was giggling along quickly stopped when she saw he was behind Morgan.

"I didn't know you liked my body so much, Zambini," said Draco who was smirking just the way that drove Hermione nuts.

Morgan quickly looked to Hermione. "Is he really behind me?" she asked whispering.

Hermione nodded her head, while Draco voiced the affirmative.

"Why didn't you tell me?" questioned a still whispering Morgan.

"I didn't have a chance," Hermione whispered back.

"I can hear you," interrupted a whispering Draco.

A blushing Morgan than turned around to face Draco. "Well Malfoy, it was nice to see you but I am off to bed," stated Morgan, who than faked a yawn and quickly left the scene of her embarrassment before Hermione could say anything. After all, she had to find Caleb.

"So you're never seen a man's torso before?" questioned Draco once they finished watching Morgan go below deck. Hermione just blushed in return. "Well, I do have to agree with Morgan. I do have a nice body to look at."

"That's a little arrogant of you to think," stated Hermione.

"Is it arrogant if it's the truth?" he fired back. Hermione just stood there silently not sure how to respond.

"So do you like what you see?" he asked, trying to push Hermione's buttons and find out her answer.

"That's none of your business," answered Hermione who was trying desperately to not stare at Draco's well defined stomach.

"Oh, but it is my body, so shouldn't I know whether it is being appreciated by the ladies?"

"You seem like your ego is big enough and wouldn't care what I thought."

"Too true, but a man does like to boost his ego. Just think when I tell Zambini and Thapner about how I stole your virginity," pushed Draco.

"You did no such thing," shrieked an outraged Hermione, who was once again blushing. 'How dare he think such scandalous things.'

"Oh but I did. Did you not just tell Morgan that you had never seen a man's naked torso, and seeing as how I was your first, I therefore stole your seeing-a-man's-naked-torso virginity," stated Draco, who was still smirking and eyeing Hermione's body.

"How incredibly disrespectful. What kind of man talks like that to a lady, and then would tell others outside the incident? It's horrid."

"Don't get all dignified on me, I was just stating the facts."

Hermione, realizing Malfoy was right, quickly stormed off not wanting to dig herself into a deeper hole.

'Now this is no fun.' "Come back, I'm not done here."

"Well I am. And if you'd please excuse me, I am continuing my walk and then retiring to my cabin," yelled Hermione as she walked away.

'Fine, well just fix this,' thought Draco. He then quickly went below deck before Hermione could see him.

* * *

"Caleb, let's go."

"Hold on let me finish."

"Now. The captain is busy talking to Hermione on deck and I don't know how much time we will have. Knowing him he will make her mad and she will storm off and he will come back to Blaise and Dorian and discuss boring ship stuff with them and then complain about Hermione afterwards."

"Fine, fine, lets go."

As the two were walking to the main common room they saw Malfoy.

"And why do you two look so happy?" he questioned.

"Oh no reason. Do you know where Hermione is?" asked Morgan.

"The hostage is still on deck being her righteous pain in my ass," answered Draco. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'll be retiring to my quarters." Draco then opened the door to his quarters and after passing through slammed it.

"Quick let's go find my brother, before he comes back out," said Morgan.

"I don't know if he will, his breath smelled pretty strongly of rum," replied Caleb.

"Hmmm, I wonder where he is hiding it. I thought we were out."

"Nevermind that, let's go find your brother and Dorian and get this over with, I still got night shift tonight."

* * *

When Hermione returned to her room she quickly went to her journal to write down her day seeing as how she couldn't find Morgan to finish their earlier conversations.

After writing everything she could think of, Hermione laid down for bed, leaving her journal on the table.

'Hmm, what's this?'

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The winds blowing still and catching my doubts  
I'm hunting on the night the slave to my dream  
An illustrated seen descends in the sleep  
We're playing for the fights emotional games  
I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame_

'Well this is interesting.'

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

'Oh, still interesting.'

_A neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

'Not to poetic, but still gets the point across.'

_I'm waiting for the night drifting away  
On the waves of my dreams to another day  
I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds  
The wind's blowing still and catching my doubts_

'I wonder how hard I would be slapped for reading this?'

_I'm watching all the flowers dyeing away  
In heated breath of life at the dawning day  
I'm waking up in spring and kissing your face  
The sweet moving thing I feel your embrace_

'Oh well this is just neat.'

_A neverending dream..._

'Lucky you, I wish I had such lovely dreams of me.'

_A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

'Thank you for telling me, even though you really didn't. Oh the logic of me.'

_A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

'Yes I got that. Next.'

_A Neverending dream a dream of you  
I believe I received a sign of you  
Tonight I want to hide my feelings too  
As you do and I want to be with you_

'Okay a little repetition is never bad, but this is just boring.' He then turned the page. 'Oh it's over. Well in that case, what a lovely story.' Draco than burst out giggling thinking about how he had a whole conversation with himself.

Unfortunately that woke Hermione up. "Malfoy!"

"Don't yell, it hurts the sensitivity that dwells in my brain," answered Draco who was holding his head.

"Why are you in my room?" demanded Hermione, who was too angered at him being in her room to comment on the absurdity of his previous statement.

"What are you doing on my ship?" he question back.

"You kidnapped me!" she yelled.

"Oi, I did no such thing. I blame it all on Zambini and Thapner. They do lots of rude things like that. Making me change my plans and everything. They should've taken my feelings into consideration when they kidnapped you. I mean it really messed up my schedule and plans."

"Whatever, I still blame you."

"Well I blame you too," stated Draco deciding he didn't want to be out done.

"For what?"

"My headache."

"You don't have a headache."

"But I will tomorrow." 'Actually I won't, but I can't let Miss I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm female-and-rich-and-annoying know.'

"Malfoy are you drunk?"

"Probably, I did just have a whole conversation between me and this lovely book," stated Draco who was now looking at the book.

Hermione than realized that Draco was holding her journal. "Give me that back!"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"Please," begged Hermione.

"Pfff, whoever made that the magic word was clearly lacking imagination. The magic word was 'Draco take off your pants' but since you didn't say that I have to think of a new one," responded Malfoy who had his famous smirk back on his face.

"Malfoy, that's not a word. It's a sentence. You lied."

"I'm good at that."

"I can tell. Now will you please give me back my journal."

"No." Draco than burst out laughing thinking of how childish he was being but couldn't help it. After all he succeeded in what he set out to do. Piss off his hostage. "You know you are a royal thorn in my side and it's quite annoying. See you are like a thorn because they…"

As Draco was comparing Hermione to a thorn she decided to lunge for the journal but in turn ended up pushing her and Draco to the floor.

"Hey that is clearly not the magic word," stated Draco who then got up and ran, well move like drunkenly staggered around the table.

Hermione than got up and approached him. "Malfoy did you read my journal?"

"If I answer that truthfully, will you get mad at me?"

"Answer the question and then I'll let you know."

"Yes I did. And I was even slightly inebriated, that means drunk if you didn't know. And you can't get mad."

"Malfoy I do know what inebriated means. And I never said I wouldn't."

"Yes, but have you ever said it drunk? Plus, I'm the captain and I order you to not get mad."

"NO!"

"Well than the word doesn't hold the same meaning until you have said it drunk," reasoned Draco, not realizing Hermione was arguing over his order for her not to get mad. Hermione just stopped and stared at him thinking how ridiculous the conversation, let alone the situation was. However, she was quickly pulled from her thoughts of how angry she was at him when he opened his mouth.

"Did you know Hermione, I can see through your nightgown when you stand there," stated Draco, not even realizing he called her Hermione.

"WHAT!" bellowed Hermione. Whose anger had now encompassed everything that had so far happened since being woken up by Draco.

"Hahahahaha, you see with the candle behind you I can see your shapely curves through that sheer white gown," answered Draco, accentuating the shapely curves part by moving his hands in an hour glass figure.

"Ugh, how dare you!" This time when Hermione lunged she hit her target, knocking both her and Draco to the bed and the journal, after being knocked out of Draco's hands, to the floor. As a result of hitting the bed so hard Hermione also hit her head on the wall.

"Ow."

"Hahahaha, you dumbass, you ran into a wall. Even I didn't do that and I'm intoxicated."

"You do use big words when you're drunk," stated Hermione while rubbing her head.

"I just told you I'm not drunk," said Draco. As he looked towards Hermione who had a raised eyebrow, he quickly added, "I'm intoxicated."

Hermione just stared at Draco not quite understanding what had possessed him to get pissed drunk and hoping she wouldn't be punished in the morning cause she was still royally pissed at him.

However, Draco realized how close they were to each other on the bed and the softness of her nightgown against his naked chest. He then leaned forward and brought his lips to hers. Hermione, in shock, just laid there while Draco caressed her lips with his. When he pulled away, they both looked at each other, Draco not realizing why he did it and Hermione not sure what just happened but realizing she didn't want it to stop.

"Wow that's a record," stated Draco.

"And what's that Malfoy?" 'Wow, that was amazing, I didn't know kissing was that, well, um fun,' thought Hermione.

"I just stole two of your virginities in one night," giggled Draco.

'Yup, the pigheaded arse of a captain is back,' rethought Hermione. She than answered him by shoving him off the bed and onto the ground. Draco fell with a thump but still continued to giggle and then promptly pass out. Hermione realizing Draco wasn't going to leave her floor, rolled over, sighed, and tried to go to sleep, hoping he didn't snore to loud.

* * *

Okay, well I tried to make the chapter a bit longer to make up for my long A/N and the shortness of the last chapter. Plus, I added lots of Draco/Hermione time. So please like I asked before, please just tell me what you think and I should have the next chapter out shortly.

Also, since so many people reviewed I tried to post this faster, and I'm happy with it, but I think I could've ended it better (not with a cliffhanger I tried to not do that since I did it the last two chapters). So let me know if you think this chatper was ok, especially the ending, cause it just seems weird at the end.

Also the lyrics were a song by Cascada. I do not own the song, she does, or well someone who works with her does, but I do not. And the song was Neverending Dream.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: It's been a long time, I know, I'm sorry. Anyways my excuses are as followed: I work full time, go to school full time, and I have a full time social life, and I've been battling mono. So I am lame at updating, but I bring a new chapter. Also, with all the moving I've been doing, I lost some of my notes and kind of have no idea where I was going with this story last summer but I have an idea and all so I am gonna try and just pick up so sorry if it seems a little bumpy.

Thanks for all the reviews. Those of you who have been here from the beginning, wow, you should have cookies for your awesomeness. Also, someone wrote about Dario and Hermione getting together. I just wanted to clarify that Dario should be around the age of 5-8 (you pick) and Hermione is 17 or 18 in this story. It's more like she has a mothering/teacher effect for him and wants to help him learn, because it's Hermione and she has those characteristics.

Anyways on with the story.  
Chapter 11

* * *

"Where are we?' asked Ron.

"In the big blue yonder," replied Seamus.

Ron just answered him with a look. The two boys and Dean were sitting up in the crow's nest enjoying a moment away from the busyness down on the ship deck.

"How long till we find the _Slytherin_?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure. But according to Harry we're pretty much on track," stated Seamus.

"How can you tell?" mentioned Dean.

"Yeah, seriously," added Ron. "It all looks the same."

"The stars," answered Seamus.

Ron and Dean just looked at each other again. "You do realize it is daytime and the sun is up," question Dean.

"Yeah. But at night the sun isn't up and we can see the stars."

"So you mean to tell me the stars are always there?"

"Of course, where would they go?" retorted Seamus.

"Away, like the sun and moon."

"Well that makes no sense. Just because the sun and moon go away doesn't mean the stars do."

"But it only makes sense since the sun and moon do that the stars would."

"Why is this an argument?" interrupted Ron.

"It's not, I'm just trying to understand Seamus's random logic," answered Dean.

"It's not random. It's perfectly clear."

"No, it's not!"

"What are you guys doing up here, you're supposed to be on deck," yelled Harry from below. "Get down here!"

Ron quickly came down from the crow's nest, glad to be away from the eventual argument that was sure to break out between Seamus and Dean.

"I've never seen you move that fast for duty," joked Harry.

"Yeah, but unfortunately you've never been in the middle of a Dean/Seamus argument."

"What were they arguing about?" asked Neville.

"The stars," replied Ron.

"My grandmum once told me that stars are out even during the day. We just can't see them," said Neville.

Ron and Harry just looked at him; Harry confused as to the statement, and Ron dreading the conversation and hoping Seamus or Dean didn't hear since they were coming down from the nest.

"What? You brought it up," explained Neville confused by their looks.

"Yea I did," replied Ron grudinly.

"Neville, we're going to go below deck. Keep an eye up here please," stated Harry, letting Neville know it wasn't an option.

"Sure thing," he answered.

Once Harry and Ron got below deck, they went to Harry's quarters where Ginny was waiting for them.

"So what's up. I just stood watch for a night shift and I would like to go to bed," explained a none to thrilled Ginny.

"I just got word from the _Ravenclaw_, that the _Slytherin_ was in the waters off of France about a week ago," stated Harry.

"Really?! Did they say which way she was headed?" asked a now awake Ginny.

"They said southwest."

"So we can catch them. We're about a four days sail behind them," stated Ron.

"Well, they are sailing too, and we don't know where they are headed," replied Harry. "I just figured I would share that news. Anything is good right now."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll get Hermione back," comforted Ginny.

"I know, I just can't help but wonder if she is okay and if we could've prevented it."

"Yea, mate, I understand where you're coming from. But we gotta stay hopeful. You know Hermione, she's strong and probably driving Malfoy insane," stated Ron. Ginny and Harry just looked at him confused.

"Just last night you were ranting about Malfoy throwing Hermione over board and if he did you'd kill him," retorted Harry when Ron looked at him confused as to why he was getting weird looks.

"Well, I can be logical sometimes."

"You should show it more often," joked Ginny. The three friends laughed at Ginny's remark. Once they were quieted Harry continued, "Also, we will be meeting the _Ravenclaw_ in a day and picking up one of their sailors."

"Just what we need," complained Ginny. "Another hungry mouth to feed, who is sloppy, rude, crude, gross, and smelly."

"Oi, I resent that. I bathe every now and then. Besides you chose to be on a ship overfilling with males even though mum, dad, and I insisted you didn't," explained Ron.

"Actually it's a girl," interjected Harry before the siblings could start arguing.

"Oh in that case, more the merrier," answered Ginny.

Both boys just looked at each other and smiled. The three then talked about the accommodations for the new sailor and other important information, as well as, trying to plan the next step in rescuing Hermione and wondering about what terrible torture she was experiencing.

* * *

"Will you stop that horrible scratching," yelled an angry Draco. "It's pure torture, none no captain should receive from a prisioner. I order you to stop!"

"I always write in my journal when I wake up," answered a just just as angry Hermione. "You know you can always leave my quarters."

"My head hurts too much to move."

"Maybe you shouldn't have drank so much."

"Maybe you shouldn't be a know-it-all. It's quite annoying you know."

"Good."

Just as the two were glaring at each other ready to start another verbal spar, Morgan burst in. "Hermione, have you seen Malfoy? He's missing!"

"I'm right here," answered Draco.

"What?" replied a confused and shocked Morgan.

"He's right there. And feel free to move him out of here," explained Hermione who had gone back to writing in her journal. "I want my bed back so I can catch up on my sleep since it was taken away from me by a drunken dunderhead last night and his blasted snoring."

"I do not snore," answered an outraged Malfoy.

"Yes you do," answered Hermione right back, now stopping her writing.

"I do not snore. I just talk when I sleep."

"More like grunt."

"Hey, I do not grunt either."

"No you grunt-snore."

"Grunt-snore? That makes no sense. It doesn't even exist."

"Obviously it does, you do it."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. You kept me up all night doing it!"

"I told you, I don't snore, I talk. You didn't realize I was talking and instead mistook it for grunt-snoring, whatever that is."

"It wasn't a language Draco."

"Yes it was."

"Name the language."

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought."

"Captain."

"Captain?"

"Captainese."

"Malfoy, that's total bologna and you know it."

"No, it's what Captains speak to each other because in my dream I was talking to another captain."

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, I'll prove it to you."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"Let me sleep in here with you again," answered Draco cheekily.

"What? He slept in here with you?" questioned a curious Morgan.

"Not by choice. He just passed out," explained Hermione.

"Yea, but not before you gave me a good night kiss," replied Draco.

"WHAT!" screeched Morgan.

"I did no such thing!" Hermione yelled back outraged totally unaware of Morgan's outburst. 'How dare him. I did not such thing.' "You forced yourself upon me!"

"You wanted it."

"I did not."

Morgan quickly realized where the argument was headed and quickly decided to divert it. Besides, she wanted to talk to Hermione.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your lovers' spar," interrupted Morgan who quickly received death glares from the two. "Malfoy, Blaise and Dorian need you on the bridge."

"Tell them no," replied a stubborn Draco. He wasn't ready to leave Hermione yet, he was having too much fun arguing. Also, as he reasoned with himself, didn't want to work, his head hurt too much.

"They say it's urgent."

Realizing he need to step up and be captain, he got out of bed making sure to show his discomfort by moaning. He then winked at Hermione, glared at Morgan, and walked out the door. As soon as the door had shut, Morgan quickly pounced on the opportunity to question Hermione. "So, you and Malfoy?"

"Are enemies. I hate him."

"You let him sleep here."

"He's too heavy to move."

"His shirt was off."

"I didn't notice."

"Unlike last night?" At that comment Hermione blushed scarlet and knew Morgan had her.

"Only a tiny peak." Morgan burst out laughing. "Okay, I peaked a lot," amended Hermione.

"And you kissed?" asked Morgan.

"Well, more like he forced his lips onto mine and I did nothing," explained Hermione.

"Works for me."

"Hey! You're supposed to side with me," stated Hermione.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it," prodded Morgan.

"Okay, maybe a little," giggled Hermione. "But he's so pigheaded and frustrating and an arse."

"But you're attracted to him?"

"I don't know."

"Fair enough, I mean he did kidnap you," reasoned Morgan.

"You know, I had actually been starting to forget that."

"And I believe he is too." Hermione looked at Morgan clearly waiting for clarification or more information on the subject. However, she was disappointed when Morgan changed the subject. "Anyways, I have to go back on deck, I am on watch. I'll come visit some more when I am off."

"Okay," replied Hermione. Morgan then left leaving Hermione to ponder over the recent events.

* * *

I know not much, sorry, but it's midnight and I'm exhausted. Hopefully since I am now on summer break I can write more. But I am taking summer school and working fulltime and do want to enjoy my summer. Also if you are following my other story Childhood Pasts, I am going to try and update that one next, but really it depends upon my mood, muse, and time, but from the reviews I feel bad for flaking, I just don't have time. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, and I didn't leave a cliffy, or not a big one at least. 


End file.
